Sursumdeorsumphobia
by EmilyEphebiphobia
Summary: To get rid of Arthur's fear of elevators, Ariadne takes a "leap of faith" and performs Inception on Arthur, which turns out to be more complex than she even expected. Arthur/Ariadne.
1. Reality: Warehouse

**Alright, so this is a complete different way of thinking for myself, but I'd thought I'd try this out. This story actually involved researching and making a plot, and how to incorporate different things, so I apologize for any mistakes that pertain to the relevance of the movie Inception that are not shown in this story. This will be a rather long story, and which I'm guessing will definately be a multi chapter and probably ranging from .. hmm fifteen to thrity thousand words, hopefully. **

**I really am proud of myself from this one. I had contemplated doing this, but hadn't a clue how to start it. I kept thinking. IS it possible? Because it's Arthur, he know's the tricks. But I really researched and thought about it, and decided I might as well give it a go. Sorry but COBB will not be in this one, for reasons of my own. First, Mal could still exsist in violent nature and second, I am trying to keep this close to what happened in Inception, and I believe that Cobb didn't actually come back. I believe he is still in Limbo, so I've decided to keep him out of this. Plus, if he was, I wouldn't know how to involve him because there may be twists in this that I just can't think of how to include Cobb, one that could shock you, if I go with it. Be warned! xD**

**Enjoy!**

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sursumdeorsumphobia<span>**

_(Fear of up and down) _

"Can we take the stairs, please?"

* * *

><p><strong>(REALITY)<br>The Warehouse**

* * *

><p>The weather outside was a bit warm for Ariadne's usual tastes. Sure she was used to the partially mild climate summers of Paris, but in Los Angeles, the summers seemed to be very hotter, and more humid.<p>

That day, was any other ordinary day for the team, two months after they got back together again in California, after Cobb returned to his children.

Ofcourse, the team, minus Saito on many occaisons, still performed jobs, but the jobs weren't in the illegal tastes that they used to do. Currently they had to had to help a car company find out the illegal secret of it's leading competor, but assured, the job itself wasn't illegal, as promised by the said company.

Los Angeles was a big city, very spacious and cultured, and Ariadne had chosen a small apartment to own near the teams workhouse, after she had graduated in France, though she figured with the money from the Fischer job, she could have easily bought a very open and mordern house in the suburban parts of this city.

Today, the temperature had climaxed to a humid ninety degrees in the morning, and Ariadne figured, it was time to throw in the red suede jacket and long jeans for a while. Today she put on a pair of cropped dark khaki's and her favorite ankle boots, and a thin flowing top to match with her pastel colored scarf.

She had stopped along the way to work at her local coffee shop to pick up a cup of iced tea, only to run right into Arthur, the team's Point Man, and ultimately the man Ariadne admitted she had feelings for ever since their kiss months ago.

"Arthur," she had said in a surprised tone, watching him turn to her, grabbing his coffee, and replacing his wallet in his pants pocket, "what are you doing here?"

They did work together every day, but she was still in shock ever time she saw him around the city out of the warehouse.

He smiled, holding up his cup in emphasis.

"Just picking up my coffee." She returned his smile, taking a sip of her iced tea, fanning her face lightly with her other hand.

"How can you stand the weather in a suit, and be able to drink hot coffee?"

Her eyes skimmed over his same slicked back hair and professional cream colored Armani suit. She noticed he had ditched the jackets, and taken to wearing waistcoats in this heat. He shrugged, opening the coffee shop door for her.

"I've traveled to hotter places. In fact when we had to go to Africa once, it went over one hundred and ten many times in the summer."

They exited the shop, heading down the street towards the warehouse. Ariadne looked up at him, watching his left hand, not holding the coffee, absentmindedly fix his messenger bag on his shoulder. As they walked, their hands brushed a few times, making Ariadne blush.

"So what's on your agenda today?" He wondered, turning the corner, Ariadne at his side.

"Well I have to finish the second level of the job model, and go over some short cuts with Eames. You?"

"Go over the mark's previous history. We don't want what happened with Fischer to happen again."

Ariadne nodded in agreement, watching as Arthur opened the building door their warehouse was located in for her. She smiled, murmuring a thanks, watching his serious face gently soften into a small smile. She fanned at her face again, wondering if the AC was on in the building. They headed past the lobby towards the elevators and stairs.

Ariadne saw Arthur stop in front of the elevator and stiffen, so she reached out her arm to push the up button for him. His fingers grasped her wrist as she was about to hit the button, and she turned to him, surprised, and blushing.

"Can we take the stairs, please?"

* * *

><p>His voice sounded oddly strained and hushed, and he almost sounded pleading. Ariadne frowned, as he released her wrist, and turned to the door to the stairs.<p>

"Arthur, it's six stories up, and there's no AC in the stairways, it'll be hot as hell." She turned to him again, watching his hand clasp his coffee harder.

"Please." He whispered, this time sounding pleading.

Ariadne was a bit worried, but nodded anyway, heading for the stairs, hearing Arthur follow her. They managed the six floors, only Ariadne seemingly slightly sweating, and Arthur pulled out his key to the warehouse, essentially seeming like he was back to normal again.

Ariadne followed him in, closing the door behind her, staring at Cobb and Eames' vacant desks. As the door closed, Yusuf came out from his "corner" office, wiping his hands in a towel.

"Morning guys." He smiled, as Ariadne set her bag down on her desk, watching Arthur neatly place his down on the floor, setting his half full coffee down.

"Morning." Ariadne smiled, hearing Arthur bid Yusuf good morning too. She looked around, again lookig at the two vacant desks.

"Where are Cobb and Eames?"

"Eames is out trailing the mark, getting some 'mannerisms' down for someone related to the mark, and Cobb's out on a meeting with the car company." Yusuf replied, heading back to his desk, and Ariadne heard glasses clink together, and running water. She turned back to Arthur, watching him pull out his leather notebook and open up his laptop, sipping his coffee.

She headed towards him, pulling up a chair to the side of his desk, setting her empty tea cup in the trash can in the center of the room.

"Is everything okay?" He turned to her, leaning his chair back on two legs, typing on his laptop.

"Of course. What do you mean?" His face softened, as he turned his head back to his laptop, scanning the screen.

"When we were down in the lobby, and you wouldn't take the elevator. What happened?"

* * *

><p>She watched as his jaw clenched, and his frown lines appreared, making him look older than his twenty-six years of age.<p>

"I don't know what you're talking about, Ariadne." He continued to write in his notebook, looking up every so often to scan the laptop screen.

Ariadne frowned, leaning forward in her chair, touching his arm lightly.

"Why did you insist we take the stairs? You wouldn't go in the elevator, nor near it. Why?" She retracted her fingers from his forearm, watching him put his chair back on all four legs, and turn to her, rolling his sleeves up to his elbow. His eyes looked pained as he sighed lightly, swallowing.

".. Ever since the second level of the Fischer job, I can't go near an elevator. I've had to take the stairs everyday, and everywhere I go."

Ariadne raised an eyebrow slightly, leaning even more forward. She frowned slightly, trying to recall what had happened.

"I have no clue what happened the second level down," she admitted, "all I remember was feeling myself fall."

"Well while you were asleep, there was no gravity with the second kick coming up, so I had to tie you all together and put you in an elevator. What I did was blow up the elevator, without the cords attached to it, so we would feel the feeling of falling. I could barely take it then, my heart felt like it was about to burst out of my throat, and I could barely breathe."

He looked past her, trying not to meet her eyes.

"Is it acrophobia? Or claustraphobia?" She watched his eyes shift, as if he was thinking. He shook his head slowly.

"I'm not claustraphobic, I can easily deal with small spaces... its more of sursumdeorsumphobia."

Ariadne frowned, making him smile slightly.

"The fear of up and down."

She let out a small oh, nodding twice.

"Have you talked to anyone about this?" Arthur shook his head.

"Who would believe a young man claiming he blew up an elevator in an illegal dream scheme?"

Ariadne sighed, leaning back in her chair. "You're probably right." She touched his arm gently, staring into his amber eyes.

"I'm sorry, Arthur." She murmured, watching him smirk lightly, waving it off, turning back to his laptop. She got up, her mind thinking deeply. She returned to her cluttered desk, and sat down, picking up her scissors, looking for some more cardboard for her model. Ariadne turned to look at Arthur again, blushing as his eyes met hers and he smiled, his own ears turning pink.

* * *

><p>Around midday, Eames returned, looking tired but accomplished.<p>

Arthur looked up, turning to Eames, greeting him.

"How did it go?" Eames sighed opening the top button of his dress shirt, standing near the fan that was on.

"It was bloody tiring. I followed the mark around for about an hour, but nothing. So I switched to the marks brother, and after tailing him for bloody _three_ hours, I got quite alot about his mannerisms and antics." Eames smirked, heading to Yusuf's corner, nodding in greeting to the Chemist who nodded back, returning to his chemical formulas.

Eames headed towards Arthur's desk, leaning against it.

"How's my favorite brotherly stick in the mud?" Arthur frowned, leaning back in his chair.

"Bill Mason's mind had been trained for a bit on subconsious defense, but it's not as bad as Fischers, apparently they trained him on karate instead of weaponry."

Eames smirked, letting out a laugh.

"Well then we're good." He clapped Arthur on the back, heading towards Ariadne, standing next to her at the model on the table.

"What do you have for me, darling?"

Ariadne smiles, shrugging her shoulders.

"Just the layout finished. I need to go over the shortcuts with you, but first there's something I wanted to ask you about, about Arthur."

Eames, frowned, folding his arms across his chest.

"Is this about what happened on the second level in the elevator of the Fischer job?"

Ariadne gasped, leaning slightly against the table. "He told you about his elevator phobia?" Eames nodded.

"Only because I caught him in the airport hotel standing five feet away from the elevator looking at it as if it was a bomb."

"I'm really worried about him, if this has really been going on for months, and every single day, Eames, and he shouldn't have this phobia, what happened, happened out of reality. He needs help getting through it. He won't speak to a therapist or anything, he says they wouldn't believe him."

"Right, then what do you suggest we do to help him get over this?"

Ariadne looked over at Arthur again, watching him read a book, his headphones over his ears, in a calm and collected way. She turned back to Eames, looking behind him, seeing Yusuf still across the room out of hearing distance.

"I want to perform inception on Arthur." Eames' eyes widened.

* * *

><p>"Love, I don't think that would be possible." Ariadne crossed her arms, sitting on the table now.<p>

"How? We did it on Fischer. All we need is the simplest concept that what happened in Arthur's dream would never happen again in real life." Eames shrugged, leaning his head closer to hers.

"But he knows us, and he has a totem, he could easily realize he was dreaming. There's no way we could get the idea in his brain without him knowing we were the ones doing it."

"We could pose as projections of our real selves, and say this was just one of Arthur's usual dreams." Araidne suggested, watching Eames frown, thinking. He shrugged.

"I guess that would be possible. But what if he figured out we were the real versions of ourselves? He would instantly know if every different dream level, we were dressed casually. Ariadne, this is Arthur, every level would be formal if he were the one who was really the dreamer."

Ariadne nodded, considering this. "We could dress formal and make the layouts formal as if Arthur thought of them. We know what his interests are, and it would be easy to create his perfect space and design."

Eames nodded."How many levels are you thinking?"

Ariadne looked around, drumming her fingers on the table.

"I was thinking two, because this is a small idea, and three levels wouldn't be nescesary since we know Arthur. But the levels will have to be so complex and will have to correspond to everthing about Arthur. We might have to actuallyuse memories to make up some of the places in the levels."

Eames drummed his fingers on his elbows, uncrossing his arms.

"What about Cobb?"

"Well I haven't a clue if Cobb know's about Arthur's phobia, and I think it may be best to keep him out of this, just in case Mal still exsists in his subconsious. I'm sure we could find a day where he will be out the whole time. I think we'll only need about three to five hours."

"But we need an Extracter."

"I think I could do it. I've watched him on the past jobs, and the Fischer job. I've learned a few tricks."

"You'll have to be careful then, this is Arthur, he will pick up on any small mistake or anything suspicious."

"We can always try. I really want to help him, Eames."

Eames stood up straight, looking over to Yusuf. He gestured for her to follow him.

"We'd better go over this with Yusuf then."

* * *

><p>The two of them snuck past Arthur's desk, but Arthur was too indulged in his reading, and his music to notice. Eames knocked on the wall, watching Yusuf jump, turning to them, holding two glasses of liquids.<p>

"You guys look eager. If this is another bet, I don't want in.." Eames smirked slightly, shaking his head.

"We have to perform... a sort of side job... on Arthur." Yusuf raised an eyebrow, putting the beakers down.

"What kind of job?" Yusuf pulled his glasses of his nose, rubbing the place where they were perched.

"Inception." Yusuf let out a laugh.

"Not possible."

Eames explained everything he and Ariadne had gone over just a minute ago, watching Yusuf's face contort with emotions.

"I guess it could work... Do you need me in the field for this one too?" Ariadne nodded, looking back towards Arthur, making sure he still had his headphones on.

"I'll need you to be the dreamer for the first level. But we're going to have to go into specifics and make Arthur think he's the dreamer, and we're just projections. Can you make a compound for about, say ... five hours? Stable enough for two levels?"

"Sure thing. If your going for two levels and five hours, and this phobia is a quite simple concept, you'll only need the knock out sedation only about maybe five to ten times the normal one, if that."

"Good. This is going to be an extremely hard job to do, and we'll have to meet about this without Cobb or Arthur knowing." Eames put in, leaning back against the wall. Ariadne looked at the two men.

"I can work on the models at home, and Yusuf could work on the compound here too, no one would notice. Which of us knows the most about Arthur?"

Eames smirked.

"I think that would be me, love. We've been like brothers for almost six years. But you know alot too, so all three of us will have to discuss this through."

Yusuf pushed his beakers aside, writing down something on his notepad. He looked back up towards the two.

"We could have meetings when they're both out of the warehouse. I think Arthur mentioned he had to go out tomorrow and do some literal research. Cobb's taking a day off tomorrow too I think, he said something about taking James and Phillipa to the zoo."

Ariadne nodded, taking in the information.

"So if we can start tonight, possibly today, we can meet on this tomorrow, and go over how the hell we're going to get through this."

Eames grinned, and nodded.

"Love, you always know how to solve problems in complex ways."

* * *

><p>When the sky darkened dramatically, Ariadne bidded the remaining team members, Arthur and Cobb, goonight, and picked up her jacket, reaching for her bag. She walked over to Arthur's desk, watching the laptop screen's light illuminate his handsome face.<p>

She walked up to him, putting her bag over her shoulder, and leaned down, kissing his head gently. She saw his cheeks and ears blush slightly pink as he turned to her, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that Arthur. Goodnight." She smiled, turning to leave the warehouse, hearing his murmured reply.

The whole walk home, Ariadne's brain went into over drive as she contructed what the first level would look like, and how she was even going to accomplish this.

At her apartment, she went through all her drawers and cabinets searching for paper and cardboard, eager to start her designs.

A few hours later, she blinked painfully, turning to her clock, seeing it was four in the morning. She turned to her already finished first level model, and half done sketch of the other.

She got up from the couch, stretching out her crunched back and headed towards her bathroom, aiming for a shower before she decided to get a few hours of sleep before work. As she was laying down on her bed, she turned to the picture sitting in a simple wood frame on her bedside table, and smiled gently.

It was a picture Eames had ordered the team take, and decided to get them all copies and frames for it.

In the front, Arthur was sat on his chair, leaning back on its two legs, smirking at the camera, as Eames stood next to him to his left, Cobb next to Arthur kneeling in the front, and Ariadne to Arthur's right, leaving Yusuf behind Arthur.

Eames was showing a cheshire cat grin, and Yusuf had his eyes slightly closed, in a content smile. Cobb was also grinning, not as wide as Eames, but very happily. Eames had his two fingers up in a V shape behind Arthur's head, like bunny ears. Ariadne, on Arthur's right, had her fingers on his elbow, half kneeling next to him, smiling softly and happily, somewhat blushing.

"We'll fix this, Arthur, I promise." She whispered, turning off her lamp, rolling over, falling asleep.

* * *

><p>"So what's the first level going to be?" Was the first thing out of Eames' mouth as soon as the warehouse door clicked behind Arthur the next morning.<p>

Ariadne smirked, sitting at the head of the table, and put the three dimensional model on the surface.

"Well since it is Arthur, and he has to believe he is the creater, its going to be a ballroom." Eames nodded, getting up from his chair, walking over to the stand up board, writing a two sentences on it.

_What happened was in a dream. _

_This is reality, nothing like that would occur in real life._

"So I was thinking the first one, we could put in his head ourselves, as the projections, and since it is a ballroom, Ariadne, you can be the main one to plant it."

Ariadne blushed slightly, feeling Yusuf look at her from his own seat.

"W-what?" Eames grinned.

"All Arthur does is look at you, and when your not around, he talks so much of you. If you want him to believe this is his dream, you'll have to dance with him, make it look like how he thinks it is. Flirt with him, maybe kiss him.. again." Eames smirked, hearing Yusuf choke out a laugh.

Ariadne blushed deeper, nodding. She looked at her notepad, trying to change the subject.

"What about the actual projections? Arthur will have them trained damned well. Plus, he'll know we aren't projections as soon as they attack us."

Yusuf tapped his chin, and suddenly snapped his fingers.

"When I was out on a job long ago, we tried this one strategy. You get the mark to believe that he is making his projections fight us because he believes we are real, but we have to get him to believe that we are projections and his mind just believes we aren't. Which would be a good explaination for the attacking projections."

Eames grinned, patting Yusuf on the back.

"My man, you are a genious. That could work."

Ariadne nodded in agreement, taking notes. "What about the second level? It's a hotel, like the Fischer job, but a different layout. What are we going to use as the simplest form of the idea?"

The two men are silent for a few minutes before Eames' voice cuts throught the air.

"I think we should just basically wing it. We know Arthur so we know any possiblities. In fact... Yusuf, what does sursumdeorsumphobia mean exactly?"

Yusuf, opens his laptop, and types for a minute, skimming the screen.

"Exactly? Fear of up and down. But how will that help?" Ariadne picks up on Eames' train of thought, tapping her pencil to the table.

"Maybe we could incorporate the idea to this fear; up and down. If we can find soemthing that goes up and down, but differently in dreams, we could use that as the simplest form."

"But what goes up and down?"

Ariadne and Eames stare at Yusuf, raising an eyebrow. He frowns.

"You know what I mean." he mutters, and the two laugh.

"Maybe there's something that-" Ariadne suddenly sits up right in her chair, interrupting Eames.

"I've got it." Both men stare at her, emphasising she should tell them.

"D'you rememeber how Arthur was telling us about how his mother died when he was ten?" Eames raised an eyebrow.

"Love, where the hell are you going with this?"

"Well it's going to sound really stupid, but if you can make yourself look like Arthur, I can get a picture of you as both Arthur's mother and Arthur, I could morph it to look like Arthur was standing next to his mother, smiling for a picture, to show him, that what may be real in a dream, could never happen in reality."

"That could work..." Yusuf said, turning to Eames.

"How am I going to impersonate his Mother, even for a second? We're going to have to find a picture of her."

Ariadne raised an eyebrow, thinking it over. She gets up, walking over to Arthur's desk, opening his drawers, gently looking through his notebooks, finally pulling out a picture.

"It's not much, but you can see her. And it looks like it was taken just before she passed away." She said gently, handing the photo to Eames, who took a picture of the picture with his phone, handing it back to her.

"I must admit, Arthur was very cute as a ten year old boy." He smirked, showing the picture on his phone to Yusuf.

"This is actually possible." Eames said, as Ariadne replaced the picture, and sat back down.

"But how do we sedate him in the first place?" Yusuf pondered, as Eames put his phone away.

"Quite easily, darling.." Eames said, smirking.

* * *

><p>A few days later, closer to a week, Arthur was sat calmly at his desk, reviewing and studying his notes taken on the car company job. Cobb had to unexpectedly travel out of state with another meeting for a new job after this one, so this left the rest of the team all caught up on their work at the warehouse, waiting to do the car job that was coming up in the next week.<p>

Arthur sighed, rubbing his eyes. He had been studying this for almost an hour now.

Ariadne snuck up behind him, two cofffee cups in her hands. She sat on the edge of his desk, smiling happily.

"Your black coffee, sir." She handed it to him, smirking. He took it, smiling gently back.

"Thank you." His ears turned pink, as he took a small sip.

"So... " She crossed her ankles, drinking her own coffee.

He raised an eyebrow. "So?"

"Nothing. Have fun studying." She smiled, getting up, and walking over to Eames, and they bent their heads, making sure Arthur couldn't see them watching him as he took a gulp of his coffee, looking at his notebook. He leaned his head back on his chair and was instantly asleep.

Eames grinned.

"He out, Yusuf!" He walked over to Arthur, shaking him, as Yusuf emerged, the PASIV in his hands.

"Alright. So how long do we have?"

Ariadne opened the PASIV, pulling out four wires and some tape.

"Five hours, reality. Two Days, first level. And the second level we'll have about 10 days. Plenty of time."

Eames lcoked the warehouse door, just in case, and pulled over three chairs near Arthur's desk.

Eames helped Yusuf get hooked up, as well as Ariadne, as she stared at him.

"I hope this works."

"Me to, love. Good luck, eh?" They exchange glances, all nodding. Eames presses the button, sending all four of them into deeper sleep.

* * *

><p>"Can we take the stairs, please?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED. <strong>

**Up next: The first level :D Eames, Yusuf, and Ariadne go into the first level, the ballroom, which is going to be in a Venetian looking city. **

**I know it may be a bit copy cat of the Inception levels but I assure you, that is purely coincidental. I'll work on the first level after this, and hopefully get it done tomorrow or the day after. If you have any questions so far, PM me, and I'll answer em. Basically they're going into Arthur's subconsious to get him to not believe in the phobia anymore. Hope you enjoyed. Stay tuned for the second chapter. **

**AND REVIEW :D Thank you to all that have reviewed my other stories so far, and have followed them. If you haven;t read my other stories, check em out! :D Thank you guys. **


	2. Level One: Venetian Ballroom

**Alright, kiddies, next part of ****Sursumdeorsumphobia. The next chapter will be coming up soon, too, along with my other stories updated. This chapter will contain a song by the Smiths, and lyrics so yeah (There's a Light That Never Goes Out) :D **

**Since the first chapter, it was mentioned by a reader that the idea used on Arthur would complicate things too far. Thank you to trustxbelieve, and my apologies. When I was starting this story, I had no idea how to get the simplest idea, and all I could think of is if it realted to a family member of Arthur's that perished. I have reread the first chapter, and am deciding whether or not to still go with the original idea, I guess it will depend on how the story plays out and if it will fit in the story for me to change it. Again my apologies, And I guess this is what I get for thinking 'out of the box', eh?**

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sursumdeorsumphobia<span>**

_(Fear of up and down)_

"No way would the real Ariadne kiss me like that."

* * *

><p><strong>(DREAM LEVEL ONE)<br>The Venetian Ballroom**

* * *

><p>The ballroom, hell, <em>the city<em>, was nothing like she designed. It was far more enchanting. Outside the stars illuminated the sky and inside, the ballroom was gently lit with candles, scented. Ariadne had planned the city to look much like the city of Venice, with the water streets, and the gondalas.

She looked around, smelling the salt water and the musky smells of the city.

The ballroom itself was a whole other concept. She had designed it to be draped with curtains, dark ones to create the essence of Arthur's plan and simple interests, but it seemed Yusuf had actually added a few tables in the corner, and a bar.

Somehow he had also made it look more romantic, and she prayed that Arthur was also a romantic, so he wouldn't be suspicious.

Ariadne looked down at her outfit.

She had ended up in a hip hugging long black dress, silver sequins crawling up the side of it. She found her hair to be pulled up in a sort of half bun, and she was wearing silver heels.

She looked around for Yusuf and Eames, pushing her way through the crowd.

She heard the familiar brittish accent and pushed her way past a couple, running right into Eames. He turned, smirking. He too was dressed up, in a tux complete with a bow. She smirked back, looking around again.

"Where's Yusuf?"

As soon as she says this, he pushes his way through the crowd, coming to rest at the bar next to Eames.

"Shit, Arthur loves a big crowd." He breathes out. Eames smirks, taking a sip from a glass.

In the background, soft music plays, in a jazzy tone. Just like Arthur's tastes, Ariadne thinks. She looks around again, finally spotting her target.

"There he is. What do I do?" She points in the direction, watching the two men turn. Eames smirks again.

"Darling, just give the man some saucy action. We'll be keeping an eye out, so don't worry, just make sure he knows he's dreaming, and we're projections." Ariadne nods, and breathes in, walking towards Arthur, tapping his shoulder gently.

He turns, and smiles, and she looks at his tie for a second, trying to see how to get things started. Unable to think of anything,she stands on tiptoes and presses her lips to his passionately. For a second there is no response in him, before he promptly grabs her waist, kissing back. She moves her hands to his neck, lacing them behind his head, pulling at his tongue with hers, before pulling away.

"What a way to start a dream." He mutters, smirking. She pulls back entirely, staring at him.

"You know we- you're dreaming?" He smirks, putting his hands in his pockets.

"No way would the real Ariadne kiss me like that." He looks away sadly.

Ariadne breathes out, slouching her shoulders slightly.

"I'm just a projection." She murmurs, turning to his face, her fingers crossed behind her back.

"Well, yes. But you must be stunning, because people can't seem to stop staring. Unless you are real.." The real Arthur kicks in, and his suspiciousness comes out so quick, Ariadne has to consider what to do. She snorts, waving her hand at him.

"You fell asleep in the warehouse. That coffee must have .. er... made you tireder than you were." She bites her lip, waiting for his response.

"Good because if you were real, I would be seriously shocked."

Ariadne, looks towards Yusuf, who sits at the bar, and then Eames, who seems to be flirting with a projection. Arthur follows her eyes, chuckling.

"Even when their projections, Eames is himself."

Ariadne giggles, turning back to Arthur, her face turning serious.

"Arthur, I have to ask you something." He raises an eyebrow.

* * *

><p>"Can you get over the elevator phobia on your own?"<p>

His smile drops, and his face turns back to its collected self.

"I can't Ariadne. I can't even get within a few feet of one." He looks away, frowning suddenly at the band.

"I must really like the Smiths, because they're about to play." Ariadne laughs awkwardly, making him turn back to her.

"Its your dream, your subconsious, you tell me." He smirks.

He pulls his die out of his pocket suddenly, twisting it around between his fingers. Ariadne shifts her feet, hoping he isn't too suspicious. She looks around, and catches Eames eye, who holds up a hand, signaling its still okay.

"You're dreaming." Ariadne says a bit loudly, which makes Arthur put the die back in his pocket. The projections all stop and turn to her, staring coldly. She blushes, looking down. Arthur frowns, also looking around.

"If your not real.. why are they staring?"

She turns to him, panicking. "Well... Your subconsious seems to believe your not, Arthur. Just like on the second level of the Fischer job, when Cobb said it." She smiles.

"But Cobb was real, not a projection-" Before he can finish, Eames appears next to Ariadne, smirking.

"Ello, mate."

Arthur smirked, shaking his head.

"Of course I thought of a projection of Eames." Eames nodded, pointing to the bar.

"Yusuf's projection is over there, and Cobb went to the bathroom." Arthur chuckles.

Just as Eames is about to answer, his head whips around, watching a lady pass. Ariadne and Arthur follow his eyes, but only Ariadne knows who the woman is. She watches herself, or the real projection of Ariadne saunter by. Arthur frowns, turning back to the two.

"I could have sworn she looked like-"

"Ay, mate you have your catch, now I'm gonna go catch mine!" Eames winks at Ariadne, running off after her projection. Ariadne exhales again, turning to him, feeling some of the projections staring still. She turns to the bandstand, and smiling at Arthur.

"Why don't we dance?" Arthur raises an eyebrow, before Ariadne grasps his hand pulling them onto the dancefloor. She takes his hand in hers, and wraps her other arm around is neck, feeling his hand grasp her hip firmly. She hears the band start to play and smiles, feeling Arthur relax a bit, and hopefully realize he is in a dream.

_Take me out tonight_  
><em>Where there's music and there's people<em>  
><em>Who are young and alive<em>

He starts to take steps around, and she follows, curious as to where he got so good at dancing. He spins them, following the beat.

_Driving in your car_  
><em>I never never want to go home<em>  
><em>Because I haven't got one anymore<em>

"Where did you learn to dance?" She asks him, as he spins them again, stepping back and forth a few times. He chuckles.

"My mother signed me up for dance lessens when I was little." His face saddens and Ariadne inwardly smiles. He is on the right track. She picks up their dancing pace, swinging her hips more freely.

_Take me out tonight_  
><em>Because I want to see people<em>  
><em>And I want to see life<em>  
><em>Driving in your car<em>

He lifts up her arm and she spins twice, and is suddenly pulled closer to him, feeling his body heat through his jacket. She blushes, trying to keep up with him. He chuckles again, leaning his forehead against hers for a second, before lifting her up.

_Oh please don't drop me home_  
><em>Because it's not my home, it's their home<em>  
><em>And I'm welcome no more<em>

She feels herself lifted up, and she smiles, still dancing to the music, before he sets her down, and she spins twice again, pulling back to him.

_And if a double-decker bus_  
><em>Crashes into us<em>  
><em>To die by your side<em>  
><em>Is such a heavenly way to die<em>  
><em>And if a ten ton truck<em>  
><em>Kills the both of us<em>  
><em>To die by your side<em>  
><em>Well the pleasure, the privilege is mine<em>

Out of the corner of her eye she sees Eames dancing with her projection, in the corner of the room where the light is the most dim. She laughs.

_Take me out tonight_  
><em>Take me anywhere, I don't care<em>  
><em>I don't care, I don't care<em>  
><em>And in the darkened underpass<em>

Arthur looks at her, spinning them again.

"I wish I could be like this with the real Ariadne." She smiles.

_I thought Oh God, my chance has come at last_  
><em>But then a strange fear gripped me<em>  
><em>And I just couldn't ask<em>

"Maybe someday. And your mother would be proud."

His expression saddens again.

_Take me out tonight_  
><em>Oh take me anywhere, I don't care<em>  
><em>I don't care, I don't care<em>  
><em>Driving in your car<em>  
><em>I never never want to go home<em>  
><em>Because I haven't got one<em>  
><em>No, I haven't got one<em>

He spins her once more, pulling her right up against him. She looks up at his face, contemplating how to keep him on the right track.

"Arthur, you need to see someone about your elevator phobia."

_And if a double-decker bus_  
><em>Crashes in to us<em>  
><em>To die by your side<em>  
><em>Is such a heavenly way to die<em>

"Funny, thats exactly what the real Ariadne said." He frowns sighing.

"I can't." She sways her hips more violently, still thinking of how to put her ideas.

_And if a ten ton truck_  
><em>Kills the both of us<em>  
><em>To die by your side<em>  
><em>Well the pleasure, the privilege is mine<em>

"What happened was in a dream state, it won't happen in real life." She said, watching him look down at her, raising an eyebrow.

"I know... but I can't.. seem to get over it." She leans onto his shoulder, and he kisses the top of her head.

"What would you have done if your mother had said that?" She bites her lip, wondering what he'll say to this.

_There is a light that never goes out_  
><em>There is a light that never goes out<em>  
><em>There is a light that never goes out<em>  
><em>There is a light that never goes out<em>

"I'd probably try to face it." He murmured against her hair, pulling away from her, and clapping for the band.

She can't help but smile.

* * *

><p>She stares at him, and reaches out to carress his cheek. He turns in her hand to stare at her.<p>

"Believe me, Arthur, it was in a dream.." She murmurs, pulling him towards the bar.

He nods gently, sitting down, and orders a drink of water. Ariadne tries to ignore the staring bartender. Arthur notices him staring and frowns again, turning to her.

"You _are _a projection aren't-" She cuts him off, turning completely to him, pulling something off the top of her head.

"Quick, give me a kiss." He smirks widely, as he leans in and places a chaste kiss on her lips.

"How ironic. Did you plan that out? Or did I?" He mutters, drinking his water. Ariadne takes a sip of her own, looking around for Eames, and instead seeing Yusuf a few seats from her at the bar. He taps his watch, and she looks down, only to discover she isn't wearing hers. She sighs turning to Arthur.

"How long has it been since you started dreaming?" He frowns, checking his watch, shrugging.

"I'd say a few hours."

She inhales, looking around for Eames. She turns back to Yusuf, miming something to him.

_Keep him busy, I have to find Eames. _

Yusuf nods, getting up. He heads towards them, and pokes Arthur, who turns and smiles.

"A Yusuf projection." Yusuf nods and waves, sarcasticly. Ariadne turns to them, finishing her drink.

"Well I have to use the bathroom. I'll be back." She smiles at Arthur, who returns it, and heads into the crowd, searching for Eames. She finds him standing in the corner of the room, a smirk plastered on his face. Ariadne looked around searching for her own face.

"Where's the projection of me?" Eames grinned much like a cheshire cat, gesturing to the bathroom.

"Tied her up. Don't worry, she's comfy." Ariadne sighs, punching Eames on the arm.

"Its been a few hours already, we need to move quickly." Eames nods at this and points to the center of the room.

"I just caught a few people over there with guns, this isn't good. Has the idea stuck yet?" He turns back to Ariadne, who nods.

"I told him and he said he knew, and I've been making sure to keep him on the subject of his mother. Yusuf is keeping him company, but we're going to have to get himsedated somehow and somewhere. Actually, if I remember correctly, I designed a small room behind the stage around here..." She looks around, seeing a small door, pointing to it.

"We can sedate him in there, and then Yusuf will take us in a boat down the street rivers."

"What about the kick?"

"Yusuf added a small dip in the water levels, so all he has to do is drive over it when the time is right."

"Which is when?"

"Yusuf has until his watch hits midnight tomorrow his time, or something like that, since we don't have the music."

Eames suddenly looks up, his eyes widening.

"We'd better go." Ariadne looks up, seeing two men walking closer to her and Eames.

"Get Arthur into the back room, I'll hold them off, tell Yusuf to drug his drink or something." Ariadne nods, running back to Yusuf and Arthur. She grabs his hand, pulling him up. He turns to her his eyebrow raised.

"Why don't we take this to somewhere more... private." She murmurs, watching his face contort with passion. She pulls his hand again, and he nods picking up his drink, and turns to Yusuf. As his back turns, Ariadne mimes to him again.

"Sorry Yusuf, I'll talk to you later." Yusuf nods, reading what Ariadne is saying.

_Taking him to the back room. Follow us and drug him. _

She pulls Arthur past the stage and towards the back door, pushing him into the small room. He smirks, pulling her against him, and for a second, she hesitates, shyly. She shakes her head. This is how her projection would act, she guesses and kisses Arthur, gripping his tie. She opens her eyes in the darkness, feeling him kiss back and holds her hand out behind her, feeling Yusuf place the vial of sedation in her hand.

She deepens the kiss, feeling around for the glass in Arthur's hand and lightly unscrews the vial, dropping the contents in what she prays is the glass.

She pulls away, feeling him chuckle. He brings the glass to his lips, taking a sip, and she helps him sit down on the couch in the room, sitting on his lap, watching as his eyes slowly shut.

"He's out." She says, and turns on the room light, as Eames steps out of the corner and Yusuf closes the door.

"Very saucy, darling." She pulls off Arthur's lap, blushing.

"How do we get him out of here?" Yusuf slaps his face lightly, making sure he's out.

"I think there's a back door, somewhere in here, go check Yusuf." He nods turning and searching the room. Eames bends down, next to Ariadne.

"So how are we going to plant the picture?" Ariadne frowns, hearing banging at the door.

"You'll have to keep him busy while I find the vault in the hotel and plant it. We're going to have to find a way to get him to open it."

Eames nods, and picks Arthur up, throwing him over his shoulder.

"Found it!" Yusuf yells, as a gunshot fires through the door. Eames pulls Aridne through the back door, and out into the cold air. She slams it behind her, looking around for the boat and Yusuf. Eames shifts Arthur on his shoulder, also looking around.

"That door won't last long, we'd better hurry, Arthur's projections are highly skilled." Yusuf pulls up at the edge in the boat, and Ariadne steps in, helping Yusuf with Arthur. They step into the cabin, and Yusuf pulls away from the dock, speeding down the river streets. Eames bangs around the cabinets as Ariadne sets Arthur on the couch, and sits in a chair, exhaling.

Eames pulls the PASIV out a cabitnet over head and sets it on the cabin's table.

"Lets hope Yusuf is a better boat driver then car driver." As he pulls out three wires, a load of gunshots hits the cabin windows and Eames curses, searching for the gun compartment. He finds it and pulls out two guns, handing Ariadne one. He grins, opening the cabin door and steps out, looking around.

"What happened?" Yusuf turns to him, continuing to swerve round the corners.

"A group of projections just came out of one of the buildings, and they're following on foot and in another boat."

Eames looks around, seeing a man running on the dock next to them, he fires, but misses and curses. Both he and Yusuf duck as the man fires, and hears a gunshot hit the man. They stare at Ariadne, who puts the gun down, grinning.

"I hate Arthur for being so highly trained."

"And yet he dances like a girl." Eames adds laughing.

Another round of gunshots ring out from behind them, and Eames turns, shooting one of the men on the boat behind them. Yusuf turns another corner, making Ariadne fall against the cabin door.

"We've got to get rid of them first, or else Yusuf is dead." Eames nods in agreement, turning to Yusuf.

"Slow down a bit." Yusuf looks at him, frowning.

"Are you crazy? They'll kill us!"

"Just do it." Yusuf slows the boat down, allowing the projections boat to catch up, before Eames jumped onto the front of it, hitting the driver over the head and shooting him. Anther projection jumped on his back, an Eames struggled for a few minutes before finally getting the gun around to the projections head, shooting him.

He stalled the boat engine, jumping back onto Yusuf's boat, breathing heavily.

"Do you have the picture, Araidne?"

Ariadne, remembering she had no pockets, ran into the cabin, rifling around. She came back onto the deck, the photo in her hands.

Yusuf's eyes widen as he turns to Eames.

"Uh.. guys..?" Araidne turns behind her in the direction of Yusuf's gaze and sighs.

"Damnit Arthur, you just had to have trained projections." Eames smirked, pulling out a bigger gun, aiming at the other boat of projections coming up behind them. She fired a few shots, watching only few men fall.

"We've gotta get the projections down to a minimum, before we go under. How much time has it been?"

"About seven hours I think." Yusuf called, stearing the boat wildly.

"How time passes when your running from goons." Eames muttered, firing again. He watched as a few other projections ran down the deck sidewalks, all firing. Eames manages to get some of them, and Ariadne shoots a few times, before a huge explosion rings out next to them in the water.

Ariadne runs back into the cabin, checking that Arthur is okay, and sits down, breathing heavily.

Eames comes below deck, throwing the gun on the table.

"Yusuf should be able to get to the water drop now." He pulls the wires out longer and sits down in one of the chairs, pulling off a piece of tape, putting it to his wrist. Ariadne does the same, applying one to Arthur's also. Eames and Ariadne exchange a look before Eames presses the button, sending them down the next level.

* * *

><p>"No way would the real Ariadne kiss me like that."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED. <strong>

**Up Next: The second level. Eames and Ariadne go down further into a high classed hotel much more different to the Fischer job in order to plant the picture, but things don't seem to be as they planned. **

**I know I said the first level was a city, but I had to focus more on the ballroom rather than the city. D: Again thank you to the one who brought up the question about the simplest idea, and we'll see how things work out and how I could either add it, or take it out. Again any questions, feel free to ask or PM and I'll answer them. Thank you for reading so far :) **

**Review? Thank you, again :) And once more, if you haven't read my other stories, check em out!**


	3. Level Two: Elegant Hotel

**Third part to this story is here! :D Not much to explain so far for this chapter, so just enjoy, and the next part will follow soon. :) Sorry it took a few days to update this, I've been busy and had another long story to update. Plus I seriously got stuck on this one. Big time. I had to watch Inception over again to figure out how the hell I was going to start and even end this chapter. **

**Sorry it took so long too, I hadn't planned that out. I also hadn't planned out the plot as much Dx Flames will be appreciated now. Like for real. **

**Either way, enjoy this, and stay tuned for the next chapter :) **

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sursumdeorsumphobia<span>**

_(Fear of up and down)_

"We'll have to find another way to put the idea in. The photo won't do anything."

* * *

><p><strong>(DREAM LEVEL TWO)<br>The Elegant Hotel**

* * *

><p>Ariadne's eyes widened as she looked around the spacious hotel lobby. This was certainly not as Arthur-like as she'd designed. She looked around for Eames, feeling a tap on her shoulder. She turns, looking at the man she was looking for. Eames reaches in his pocket, pulling out the picture and hands it to her. She takes it, and looks down at Eames posed as both Arthur and his mother.<p>

"I just spotted Arthur across the lobby heading into the bar. I can keep him distracted while you plant the picture." He hands her a cellphone too.

"Just in case you need something. Arthur's suite is on the ninth floor. Room 913."

Ariadne nods, taking the cellphone and goes to put it in her pants pocket, realizing she is wearing a skirt. Eames chuckles as she frowns, putting the cellphone in her jacket pocket.

Eames turns to walk away, putting his hands in his pockets, before Ariadne stops him.

"Make sure he knows your a projection. The hotel isn't perfectly like Arthur's usual tastes, so he could be very suspicious." Eames nods and disspears through a hallway, leaving Ariadne standing in the lobby. She turns towards the elevators, pushing the button. She steps in pushing the Nine button.

Her hand grips the photo as she looks down at it again, her mind going over everything Arthur has said about his mother. She remembers his reactions every time she said 'mother.' She wonders what happened to his mother, as she watches the floor numbers go by and suddenly she is on the ninth floor, stepping out of the elevator, heading down the hallway.

Eames looks around the bar, searching for the familiar face, finding him sat alone in the corner. He heads over, patting Arthur on the back, watching the man turn.

"An Eames projection?" Arthur smirks. Eames shrugs.

"Your dream, mate." Eames takes a seat next to Arthur, ignoring the bartender's stares as he orders a drink. Arthur turns to him as the bartender places a glass in front of Eames. Eames takes a sip, watching Arthur skim his face.

"Do I not look like the real Eames?" Arthur smirks, looking around the bar.

"It's not that it's just... I dunno. I would have designed this a bit better. _I _should have. Have you seen Ariadne around?"

Eames' fingers clutch the glass a bit tighter, as he nods, turning back to Arthur.

"How is the sursom...de... whatever the hell it's called phobia?" Arthur raises an eyebrow, his forehead creasing in a frown.

"You and Ariadne are very intent on asking me about that. Ariadne keeps directing my attention to my mother too. I wonder if my subsoncious is trying to tell me something." Eames shrugs, finishing the drink, watching Arthur play with his glass, looking down at the elegant table top. Eames pats Arthur's shoulder, looking around the crowded room. His cellphone goes off, and he looks at Arthur, grinning as he pulls it out, flipping the device open.

_No safe around. Going to have to improvise. Projections are surrounding the ninth floor rooms. _

He skims through the text, and puts it away, shrugging at Arthur, who looks at him confused.

"Just a girl I met an hour ago." Arthur sighs, shaking his head. Eames stands up, his hands back in his pockets. "Well, darling, I should be going now. You have fun in your dream. Remember, Ariadne's always on the ninth floor when you need her." Arthur blushes red, causing Eames to chuckle. He turns to walk away, waving over his back. He heads back towards the lobby, taking in all of the projections.

His eye catches the back of a woman's head, and the long black hair. She turns to him, obviously staring, and he stares at her face, suddenly walking faster.

"Shit." He mutters, running towards the elevators.

* * *

><p>He pushes the up button multiple times, cursing the slowness of the elevator. It finally arrives, and he steps in, jamming the ninth floor button. The elevator lurches upwards and he counts the floors, his hands searching in his jacket for his gun. He pulls it out, and puts his hand behind his back as the elevator makes a sound, motioning that he is on the ninth floor.<p>

He steps out, immediately seeing a man walking near one of the doors. He shoots the man, catching his fall, and searches around for a supply closet. He spots one, dragging the man across the floor and places him in the closet, shutting the door.

"Was that really nescesary?" A feminine sarcastic voice calls from behind him.

He turns to Ariadne, clutching her wrist.

"Where's the picture?" He puts the gun in the belt of his pants, looking aorund for projections. Ariadne points down the hall.

"Like I said, no safe, oddly. I had to improvise by putting it in a frame I found on the dresser in his room, and hopefully-" Eames cuts her off, dragging her down the hallway.

"We'll have to find another way to put the idea in. The photo won't do anything." Ariadne pulls him back, retracting her wrist from his grip. She frowns.

"What do you mean it won't do anything?" Eames heads down anther hallway, looking down it, his hands pulling at his gun. He hears gunshots, before he steps out fully into the hallway, shooting at the two men. One instantly falls to the floor, and the other runs closer to him, shooting at Eames, who manages to dodge the shot barely. He shoots the projection, and walks back to Araidne, pulling her along the hallway.

"Arthur made his own projection of her in this level." Ariadne frowned again.

"Who is _her?_"

"His mother." Eames mutters over his shoulder, turning down another hallway.

* * *

><p>"<em>What<em>? Well how does that affect us?"

Eames turns to her, his eyes still glancing around.

"Well it won't be very believeable with the picture and her right downstairs. This isn't going to work. We'll have to go back and find some way to get the kick." He looks at his watch, cursing multiple times. "We only have a few hours."

He looks around the next corner, spotting room 913, and also three more men. He turned back to Ariadne.

"Did Arthur ever teach you hand to hand combat?" He asks, checking the amount of bullets left in his gun. Ariadne looks down at her skirt, then back to Eames, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but how is that going to get them? They're projections of the person who trained me." Eames grins.

"We'll just have to try now won't we?"

He steps into the hallway, shooting the first man in the shoulder, and the two others turn, taking out their guns too. Ariadne hides behind Eames while he punches the other man, and Ariadne grabs the third man, kneeing him in the groin. Eames kicks the projection and shoots him promptly in the head. Ariadne punches the third man, watching as Eames shoots him in the stomach.

Ariadne stands up straight, heading towards room 913, hitting a pin code on the box next to the door. She heards the lock click, and Eames reaches for the door handle, pushing the door open.

He heads in the room, locking it behind them, and looks around, finding the picture on the nightstand. Araidne stands in the corner as Eames takes out the picture, ripping it in two, replacing the now empty frame. Eames throws the picture pieces in the bathroom trashcan, coming back inside the room.

He sits on the bed, sighing.

"Well what the hell do we do now?" He mutters, reaching in his coat pocket for some more gun ammo. Ariadne shrugs.

"I haven't a clue what idea we'll have to use now."

"I'm going to have to go back down there and talk to Arthur more, Eames."

"Alright. Try getting him to come up to this room, so we're safer. I'll wait in here."

"Deal. And Eames?"

"What is it now, darling?"

"I think I found a way, but I don't know how it'll screw Arthur up afterwords."

"We'll have to just wing it with that then. I haven't got any other ideas. I'll think it through while your down with Arthur, see if I can get anything from this room. I can't believe there's no safe."

"Arthur must know that building a safe is the easiest way to have ideas stolen. He probably did the logical thing and hid the secrets in the most obvious places. How much time left?"

"Uh..." Eames checks his watch, "about four hours."

"I'll go talk to him."

Ariadne heads to the door, locking it behind her and heads back down to the elevator pressing the button. In her mind she goes over the pros and cons of her idea, wondering if it could work, or if it will mess up Arthur forever.

* * *

><p>She heads back down to the lobby, her mind still planning.<p>

Ariadne heads towards the bar, finding Arthur still in his usual spot. She reminds herself she is supposed to be a projection, and takes a breath, sneaking up behind Arthur, wrapping her arms around him.

"Hey you." She kisses his hair, pulling back to sit nex to him, in Eames seat, watching his ears redden.

"My mind seems to be going very wild lately." Arthur states in a matter of factly tone. Ariadne smiles, pating his arm.

Arthur smirks, finishing his drink.

"How many of those have you had?" Araidne marvels at how fast he finishes the liquid.

"About four... I can handle alchahol well." Ariadne smiles.

"That's a good trait to have, especially around Eames." Arthur chuckles, nodding in agreement. He turns to Ariadne and the two stare at each other for a few minutes before Arthur speaks again, his eyes going to her lips as his cheeks pinken.

"I wish this was reality."

Ariadne rolls her eyes playfully.

"You have kissed me before in reality though." Arthur chuckles again, leaning a bit closer.

"You don't know how long I was planning that. I was lucky to have been able to squeeze it in, in the hotel scene. I wish felt the same way I did in real life." He looks away sadly.

"You're really opening up to your subconsious Arthur. And you don't know that she doesn't feel the same in real life. I bet she does."

Arthur shakes his head.

"That would be one hell of a miracle then." He takes a sip of his fifth drink, closing his eyes.

"Do you have a hotel room here, Arthur?" Arthur frowns, looking at the innocence plastered on Ariadne's face. He raises an eyebrow, shrugging. Ariadne leans closer. "Ninth floor."

"Why don't we go relax up there? It's too crowded in here." She whispers the last part, standing up. Arthur blushes, paying for his drink and stands up too, watching as Ariadne grabs his hand, pulling him towards the elevator. She crosses her fingers on her other hand.

"Can we take the stairs please?" He stops a few feet from the elevator and Ariadne feels a sense of deja vu.

"Arthur, this is just a dream. It won't happen again, nor in real life, I promise. Please? I really don't want to walk nine floors." Arthur clenches his hand in hers, and his jaw tightens. He nods, closing his eyes.

"Make it quick..._please_." He whispers harshly, as Ariadne pulls him gently into the elevator. She lets go of his hand, watching his hands grip the handrail tightly. She steps closer to him, her hands on his chest. He opens his eyes slightly, breathing heavily, feeling the elevator shift upwards.

Ariadne leans up and softly plants her lips on his as he lets out a mutter, the elevator shifting up the second floor. He kisses back, slightly forgetting the elevator for a second, and relaxes his muscles. His fingers find her waist, as she entertwines her fingers behind his neck, pushing her lips against his.

She hears the elevator ding, signalising they are on the ninth floor. Ariadne pulls away, feeling his breath fan her face.

"Was that better?" She stares at his eyelids, watching his mouth twitch into a small smile.

"Yes.." She smirks, pulling at his hand, leading them out of the elevator and towards his room.

"Which one?"

Arthur frowns, almost forgetting for a second.

"Uhm.. 913." He stumbles over his words slightly, causing Ariadne to giggle. She stops in front of the door, pointing at the keypad. Arthur steps forward, tapping in the eight digit combination. Ariadne hears the lock click open, and behind the door, she can slightly hear the bathroom open and close. She fights back a laugh.

Arthur steps in, closing it behind Ariadne.

She looks around, faking first time admiration of the room.

"This really is a nice hotel." She murmurs, hearing Arthur chuckle.

"I'm just going to go to the bathroom." She indicates with her thumb towards the closed bathroom door, shutting it behind her.

"Eames!" She whispers harshly, seeing something jump behind the shower curtain, and Eames steps out of the bath tub.

"He's in the room. I think the idea could work .. but..." Eames puts his ear to the door, listening, before pulling back.

"Did you put the PASIV in here?" Eames frowns, turning back to Ariadne.

"Why do you need the PASIV?" He whispers back, watching as Ariadne rifles through the bathroom drawers and cupboards, and finally the medicine cabinet.

"I think the idea is set, but it's not deep enough. We might have to go a level deeper, just to see if it is in place." She pulls out a small vial, putting it in her pocket. Eames looks to the door, then to Ariadne, then back to the door.

"Are you serious? We don't have a _scene_!"

"You're the one who said wing it."

"But how in the hell are you going to go a level deeper with no diagram?"

"I remember one of the diagrams I did go into detail with... but I didn't use it."

"Are you sure you can do this?"

"What the hell, Eames. After Inception? Anything is possible, really."

"Well I have the PASIV in Arthur's room. But it's in the dresser. You're going to have to sedate him first." Ariadne smirks, taking out the vial from her pocket, shaking it in Eames' face.

"Duh."

She flushes the toilet, and runs the sink water, feigning washing her hands. She closes the bathroom door behind her, watching Arthur sit on the couch at the foot of the bed. She heads for the small refridgerator in the corner of the room.

"Do you want a drink?" She opens it, scanning the contents, pulling out a glass from the cabinet under it.

"I'll just have some water." Arthur rubs his eyes, as Ariadne pulls out a bottle of water, pouring some of the liquid in a glass, putting some ice in too. She looks over her shoulder, watching Arthur turn his back to her, picking up the empt frame.

She quickly unscrews the vial and pours the contents in the water, pouring herself a glass, and heads towards him, handing him the glass. He turns to her, putting the frame down, and takes a sip, smiling.

She pulls him to sit down on the couch, and leans her head into his neck as he closes his eyes slowly, his head falling back.

She takes the glass from him, putting them down on the table.

"Eames!" The bathroom door opens, and Eames comes into the bedroom, heading straight for the dresser, pulling out all six of the drawers, finally pulling the PASIV out of the last one.

"Is it really smart to leave us in here? What if the projections find us?" Eames waves it away, lifting Arthur up, and putting him on the bed.

Ariadne heads to the door, locking it. She opens the closet, pulling out two more guns, throwing them to Eames, who raises an eyebrow. She smirks, heading back over to Arthur.

"What? You're not the only one who thinks about weapons."

Eames chuckles, shaking his head, and opens the breifcase.

"I'll stay here, and guard you two. You have about three hours here and a little over a day, in the next level."

"I won't need that long."

"Are you sure you have the diagram down enough to build it down there?"

"Yeah, just enough. It's just a park."

Eames checks his watch, pulling out two wires, and the tape. Ariadne lays down at the foot at the bed, taking a wire from Eames, and a piece of tape.

She sits up straight, suddenly turning to Eames, who raises an eyebrow.

"What about the kick?" Eames drops the wire and Arthur's wrist, cursing loudly. He runs over to the closet, slamming open the door, and Ariadne hears rummaging around.

"Did you put any bombs in here?"

"In the box at the back."

She puts the wire on Arthur's wrist, taping it in place, and lies back down.

Eames comes back out with a duffel bag, and opens it, taking out a box. He steps next to the bed, watching the two.

"We'll just do it the old fashioned way. Blow the floor down." Ariadne laughs, laying back into the comforter.

"See you later. Get the idea down, alright?"

Ariadne nods, as Eames presses the button.

* * *

><p>"We'll have to find another way to put the idea in. The photo won't do anything."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED.<strong>

**Up Next: The Third Level? Yeah.. The Central Park. To get the idea in place. Are you wondering what it is? xD You'll find out. Don't kill me, all will be revealed in a matter of time. Just have patience. Please :)**

**Most of you are probably thinking, WTF EMILY! Yeah. Versatility, bitches. Dx Sorry about the long wait, it wasn't my week this week. I had a bad case of Writer's Block, and when I was iching, literally, to finish this chapter yesterday, my computer decided to be a bitch and it wouldn't let me edit my files. Sorry about the change too, I didn't like the picture idea either, honestly. Sorry this is a short chapter compared to the others, I couldn't get much in, and I felt there wasn't a lot needed, since the idea wasn't fully placed. I admit I am the most awkward and changing writer, and my works seem to be slightly crappy, sometimes. **

**I haven't much a clue on how to end this currently, but yeah, lets hope it works out. Thank you to all of those who have read this, reviewed it and voiced their opinion. It is much appreciated and you have to know I read it and take everything into consideration when someone asks me something. I'll work on my other project too and the next chapter of this should be up within a few days, I promise. Thank you ever so much again. **


	4. Level Three: Central Park?

**Sorry for the delay, guys. I've been swamped with work these days, and I was reading a very .. engrossing novel. I advise any vampire story lovers to read Thirst by Christopher Pike. It's full of suspense, but also very long. Be warned! Anyway.. yeah. I thought long and hard about this story, and I finally was able to picture what was going to happen and.. well mentally tell the story with complete accuracy, which is odd for my usual ways of drawing out a plot. This story has honestly been a pain in the ass, and I thank all of you who have been keeping up with it, enjoying it, and reviewing. I really appreciate it greatly, and I hope to get more popular, hopefully. **

**I'm sorry if some of the stuff in here seems out of character (OOC) or odd (WTFZ odd) for the characters, or not relevant, but honestly, if you write Inception fanfics, you'll see how hard it is to improvise with some of the stuff. It's hard, because you have to base what you write off of what's give and there's hardly anything! The movie doesn't give you much to go on with, no ages, last names, histories, nothing. So I apologize again, I am basing my stuff clearly off of guesses and other peoples predictions. Stupid Christopher Nolan and his CLIFFHANGERS and oneshots. Gr. THEY NEED A SEQUEL. DAMMIT. Dx**

**Well enjoy :) And stay tuned... for the ENDING. :O LE GASP.**

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sursumdeorsumphobia<span>**

_(Fear of up and down)_

"I love you, Ariadne."  
><strong>(AN: *Audience sync gasp*)**

* * *

><p><strong>(DREAM LEVEL THREE)<br>The Central Park?**

* * *

><p>"...really must be trying to tell me something."<p>

Ariadne blinked as Arthur's husky voice filled her ears. She turned to him.

"Sorry?" She looked around her, patting herself on the back mentally for how well this scene turned out for being only a rough draft. She looked down at her clothes, finding she was wearing another pencil skirt, a blouse and a pair of mary janes. She sighed in relief, turning to Arthur who was on the blanket next to her. They were sat under one of the many maple trees surrounding the lake. She watches as the projections walked across the gravel trail leading around the lake. She turned back to Arthur.

He was wearing one of his usual Armani suits, minus the jacket. She blinked again as Arthur smirked.

"I said, I've been through three different places it seems, and yet... my mind won't give up. It must really be trying to tell me smething."

Ariadne purses her lips, taking in what Arthur said. She nods, as Arthur leans back on his elbows.

"It's telling you you need to get over this phobia." Arthur sighs.

Ariadne crosses her legs at the ankle, turning to him again. He watches the lake, blinking slowly.

"There's something about my projection of you.. it is as stubborn as the Ariadne in real life." He smirks wider, as Ariadne frowns, pursing her lips again.

"I am not that stubborn." He grins, not answering her. She takes in the lowering sun, realizing the long amount of time she has. She looks past Arthur towards the lake in the distance, thinking that if she had her sketchbook right now, she would draw this. Arthur turns to her.

"I want you to tell me everything." He raises an eyebrow.

"Everything about what?"

"About your phobia." Arthur frowns again, those wrinkles forming on his forehead, again making him look older.

"Like my therapist?" He says sarcasticly, and Ariadne can see a hint of suspicion in his eyes. She nods at him, leaning forward, curling her legs under her. "Exactly. I can even ask "And how does that make you feel?" every five seconds." She grins, hearing Arthur chuckle.

"Well your my subconsious, don't you already know this?" Ariadne is caught off guard and she bites her lip, realizing that wouldn't be the thing a projection would say. She breathes out, shrugging.

"You believe I am not a projection; and anyway, maybe this will help you." Arthur tilts his head slightly, before turning his gaze to the lowering sun.

"I started, as you know, in the hotel of the second level of the Fischer job." He shrugs.

"I've never been a good fan of elevators, but I would always withstand them. But when I was forced to use the elevator as a kick for us, I started to worry ever so slightly. I had it planned out, but heights have never been a positive thing for me. Five floors? That was pretty high up and to drop an elevator that far." Ariadne nods, watching Arthur's wrinkles come and go on his forehead, and his jaw clench and unclench.

"I was counting the seconds to the kick, judging it for myself, and when the seconds went, I pressed tha button with all my might, you wouln't know it. That thing dropped like a human off a skyscraper. Plus the zero gravity didn't help the situation. I guess sometimes in the real world I do worry that there will suddenly be no gravity as it was."

Ariadne bites her lip again, drawing a tiny amount of blood.

Arthur frowns suddenly, looking around. "I knew I remembered this park from somewhere!" Ariadne's eyes widen, as she remembers why she didn't go with this draft for a reason, too many memories could have been incorporated with the Chicago city park.

"My mother used to take me here every day when I was younger." He murmurs, looking towards an old oak tree near them. He points his finger towards it.

"She used to sit with me under there and tell me the ways of the world Father never wanted me to know, because he thought it would affect the fomalness he was always trying to establish within me." A tear comes to Arthur's eye, and Ariadne grips the blanket with her fingers, knowing she has gone too far.

"You must really love this place to have picked it for your dream." She mutters, hoping not to sound too suspicious.

Arthur nods in agreement, turning back to her. He reaches his hand out to gently brush a stray piece of hair out of her eyes. "I love you, Ariadne."

She bites her lip, her eyes widening. She tries to control her racing heartbeat, to act normal.

"W-what?" This makes Arthur chuckle. He shrugs ever so slightly, turning away from her again. "Ever since I met you before the Fischer job. I remember the first thing you said to me... 'Nice tie.'" He chuckles again, turning his head to her. She releases her lip from her sharp teeth where she had been biting it and leans in to kiss Arthur's cheek.

She hears him faintly rustle in his pocket, and she knows he is reaching for his die.

* * *

><p>"Arthur..." Arthur turns to her, raising an eyebrow.<p>

"When you wake up... I want you to look at elevators in a whole new way. They're not there to kill you or drop you or anything of the sort." It is Arthur's turn to bite his lip.

He turns away from her for a second as he looks past her, his eyes widening. Ariadne holds her breath, turning with Arthur, staring at the woman with long black hair. Arthur opens his mouth.

"Is that..."

"Oh _shit_." The sarcastic part of her mind marvels at how well she can sound like Eames when in a stick situation. The woman turns and meets her son's eyes, instantly heading over to the two, keeping her eyes on Ariadne now.

"M-mother?" Arthur chokes out, sitting upright on the blanket now.

The woman eyes Ariadne with her green eyes, before turning to Arthur.

"Arthur dearest.." She murmurs, and before Ariadne knows it Arthur is standing up wrapping his arms around his mother.

His mother does not hug back, but continues to stare at Ariadne, who bites her lip harshly, looking down, cursing mentally. Arthur pulls back from his mother, tears now coming to his eyes.

"She's real." His mother mutters. Arthur frowns, gripping his mother's upper arms.

"What?" Ariadne's head snaps up as she looks at Arthur guiltily, trying to figure how to get out of this situation.

"Arthur..." She bites her lip again, "Your mind still thinks I am not a projection. It refuses to believe that I am not real even though you yourself don't believe I am." She clenches her eyes shut, waiting for Arthur's reaction.

"She's not real, Mother, she's a projection." He whispers harshly, watching his mother stare at him with blank eyes. She says nothing, shaking her head.

Just as Ariadne stands up to protest, a gunshot rings out from across the park and a bullet passes Araidne's shoulder, hitting the tree behind her. She turns, wideyed. Arthur let's go of his mother, turning to Ariadne his eyes also widening. He yells a few things to Ariadne but she doesn't respond or show any signs of listening to him. She stares at the hole in the tree, wishing she had Eames with her.

Arthur grips her wrist, yanking her out of her trance like state as she turns to him, exhaling.

Another gunshot rings out through the wind as Arthur moves to pull her out of the way, failing to realize that the gunshot's path had gone right through Arthur's mother to get to Ariadne. Arthur turns once again, catching his mother, her projection atleast, as she falls to the ground. His tears splatter onto her face she reaches up a hand to touch his cheek.

"What is not real, Arthur, is never reality. Remember that. Don't loose yourself." As she says her three last words, deja vu flows through Ariadne like nausea, and she realizes that is the exact same thing she had said to Cobb when in Limbo. Arthur lets out a yell, turning to Ariadne, who places her hand on his shoulder, pulling him up.

"She's a projection, Arthur." She murmurs, and Arthur turns on her, wiping absentmindedly at his face.

"Well why the hell are they shooting then?" She grips Arthur's shoulder.

"You're subconsious fails to believe that I am just a projection. We have to go now." She tugs at his shirt, watching him take one last look towards his mother, before following her, ducking every now and then as two projections runs after them, shooting at them.

* * *

><p>Ariadne heads for the nearest building near the park, crossing her fingers that it has no memories attached to it as she throws open the door, puling Arthur through. She takes no notice of the stairs and heads straight to the elevator punching the button.<p>

"Ariadne.." Arthur pleads as she turns to him, taking in his fearful expression. She frowns, slightly angry.

"Arthur, not now! Those projections are about to come through the door and they'll kill us, god dammit! There's no time for bloody stairs!" Her sarcastic side of her brain resurfaces once again, telling her she is getting more like Eames everyday. She pushes the thought away, hearing the elevator doors open, practically fling Arthur in, hitting the twelth floor button. The doors close.

As soon as the elevator shifts upwards, Arthur grips the hand rail, clenching his jaw and his eyes shut. He heaves a breath. Ariadne turns to him, patting her way down her own suit, finding a small knife in the skirt wiastband.

She steps closer to Arthur, reaching inside his waist coat, pulling out a gun she knows he always keeps there on him. He opens his eyes slightly as she shoves the gun into his stomach.

One of his hands releases the hand rail and clutches the gun, his jaw still clenching.

"Why am I running from them? Their my projections." He bites out, his hands turning whiter as the elevator inches upwards at a snail like pace. Ariadne opens the knife, watching the floors light up over the doors.

"You think I'm real. They're trying to kill me." The ninth floor dings as she bites her lip, her mind yelling for the elevator to hurry up. The elvator finally dings, signalling they are on the twelth floor and Ariadne pulls Arthur through the doors, down the hallway, listening for footsteps on the stairs. She hears none so far, letting out a sigh.

* * *

><p>She pulls Arthur into a random door, locking it behind her, finding the suite is an office.<p>

Arthur stands motionless in the corner, obviously trying to get over the sight of seeing his mother die, projection of not. Ariadne heads over to the window, opeing it, looking at the street below. She curses, slamming it shut, turning towards the two desks in the room.

Her mind runs through the ways she can give the kick, as she checks her watch, seeing, almost impossibly, that almost six hours have passed.

She rummages around on the top of the desk, finding nothing useful, and leans down, pulling the drawers open one by one, looking through them. In the second drawer of the first desk she finds a small handgun and ammunition. Ariadne prays to herself she remembers Arthur's training on guns and loads the gun, slamming the drawers shut, heading for the other desk.

"What are you looking for?" Arthur's strained voice stops her for a second. She turns to him, waving the gun at him.

"Anything useful." He collapses onto one of the couch in the center of the two desks, slightly shaken still by the elevator experience.

Ariadne looks through the second desk, finding a ring of keys. She tilts her head, shoving the keys in her pocket, not knowing if they will be useful or not.

Arthur throws one arm over his eyes, the other laying limply on the couch, clutching the gun.

"We'll have to go up higher on the building." Ariadne says, heading back over to the window, opening it again, this time looking up, counting the windows above her, cursing. She shuts the window again, turning to Arthur.

"How scary was that elevator thing a minute ago?" Arthur pulls his arm away, staring at her.

"Horrid."

She bites her lip, shaking her head. "Because we have to go up five more floors, and if we take the stairs, we're doomed." Arthur looks at her, his eyes pleading. She shakes her head, heading to the door, leaning her ear against it.

"If your a projection, why are you going to kill the other projections?" Ariadne sighs, looking through the door keyhole, seenig two men outside of it, guns in their hands.

"I already told you, Arthur.." She motions for him to get up. He stands, going over to be next to her, his gun hanging limply at his side.

She throws open the lock, then the door, immediately letting a spray of bullets hit one of the men. He falls to the ground and his partner advances towards the door. She kicks at him, which is hard to do in a pencil skirt, and watches him topple. only for a second. She grips Arthur's wrist, pulling him down the hallway, back towards the elevators, hitting the button. She can practically hear him clench his jaw.

The doors open, and she yanks Arthur through just as a projection runs towards them. She closes the doors, hearing a bullet hit the door. Again Arthur clutches the hand rail, and she wonders if this will change anything.

Ariadne realizes then that she still hasn't put her idea in place thoroughly.

* * *

><p>They finally get to the seventeenth floor and Arthur looks as if he will pass out. She pulls him out of the small elevator, gripping his hand, watching him open his eyes. He heaves a breath, looking around.<p>

"Why are we up on the top floor?" He grits out, his voice still deep.

She almost forgets that he thinks she isn't real when she is about to say "_to deliver the kick"._ She bites on her lip, shrugging.

"They will have to search five floors for us." She hears running up the stairs of the floor and turns as six men, and one woman draw they're guns open firing in the hallway. Arthur pulls Ariadne around the corner, pressing her against the wall. She pulls her gun to her eyes, checking the rounds left. She counts the bullets, turning the corner again, shooting one of the men, catching the other in the knee. Both fall, only one dies. The other man picks up his gun and is about to shoot when Arthur steps next to Ariadne, shooting him perfectly in the middle of his eyes.

Ariadne shoots the other man twice, as the woman runs forward, pouncing on Ariadne. They struggled for a few seconds befre Ariadne managed to push the woman off, shooting her ribcage. She leaned up, aiming at one of the remaining men, immediately catching him in the heart. She gets up, pulling Arthur down the hallway, the three men following suit.

Ariadne runs towards a door, gripping it as she flings it open, closing it behind Arthur staring out onto the rooftop. She locks the door, pulling him closer to the edge. He frowns.

"You're real aren't you?" He asks bluntly, as she looks over the side of the roof, down into the street. She sighs, biting her lip.

"No. I'm not. If I were real, I..." She bites her lip harder, "I'm a projection of your subconsious, Arthur. You can stop the projections from attacking me." He frowns deeper, his suspiciousness also deepening slightly.

A banging on the door makes both Arthur and Ariadne turn. Ariadne pulls Arthur next to her at the side of the roof, pointing her gun, as bullets pierce into the metal, and the door is kicked three times. Ariadne turns to Arthur, her gun still trained on the door.

"Arthur what happens in a dream, won't ever happen in reality." Arthur frowns.

"Why the hell do you keep going on about that?" He yells over the banging of the door. The ground beneath them shifts uneasily, and the door sounds as if it might break any second. She turns back to Arthur, leaning into his face.

"What are you doing?" Ariadne bites her lip, knowing this is her chance, her one and only chance. The ground rumbles, and she clutches the wall, taking in a breath.

"Like you said. No way the real Ariadne would kiss you like this." She plants her lips on his roughly, with love. His eyes widen in realization, as if something has finally struck him. She pulls back as the door slams open. Five men parade out onto the roof, their guns raised. Ariadne pushes her hands on Arthur's chest, watching him fumble for balance and fall over the side of the roof, in free fall.

She turned back to the projections for a second, before throwing herself over the wall too, closing her eyes as she felt the falling.

"I love you too, Arthur." She murmured.

* * *

><p><strong>(DREAM LEVEL TWO)<br>The Elegant Hotel**

* * *

><p>Ariadne's eyes snapped open as she heard the explosion, and felt herself jolted downwards. She turned her head to see Arthur still unconsious and Eames sat on the floor next to him. Eames can't help but smile as he looks at Ariadne's face.<p>

"Did it stick?" He yelled.

"Sadly." Ariadne had time to murmur, before turning to Arthur, who cracked open his eyes, a tear rolling down his cheek.

She bit her lip.

* * *

><p><strong>(DREAM LEVEL ONE)<br>The Venetian Ballroom/Venetian River Streets**

* * *

><p>Ariadne's eyes once again snapped open as she felt the boat slam into the bridge. Her head collided with the table as Eames opened his eyes, franticly grabbing for the cabinet to keep him self upright. Arthur opened his eyes, falling onto the floor.<p>

Eames grabbed the PASIV, as Ariadne yanked the wires out of their arms. He chucked it into the cabinet, slamming it. Water gushes into the boat, ultimately snapping it in half, and Ariadne pulls at Arthur, pushing to the surface, watching Eames do the same. Ariadne and Arthur gasp for breath, and Eames looks around for Yusuf, finding him acorss from the reckage. He swims over, coughing.

"Holy... shit." Eames chuckles, looking at the now sinking boat. The four of them tread water, waiting for the sedation to wear off.

Ariadne expects Arthur to question what happened, even grow angry or even suspicious. She turns to him. He does not return her gaze only watches the boat sink with blank eyes.

Ariadne clenches her eyes shut, feeling her heart drop.

* * *

><p>"I love you, Ariadne."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED. <strong>

**Up Next: THE EFFING ENDING. THEY WAKE UP. HOLY SHIZ. Ahem. Heh. People are going to kil me I think I broke Arthur. I honestly didn't plan on it, but it seemed to fit so well and it worked perfectly in the story. Dammit. And he cried! :O I'm sorry... :/ **

**It's almost done! Sorry about the very long delay today, I should have had this done hours ago, but effing messed up and it didn't save :O. So yeah. I hope you enjoyed it so far. Also. sorry for the shortness of the two chapters just done. I had really nothing to put in them sadly. But as planned it is within my desired word range. So haha. xD **

**Someone told me today I should consider writing as a career, and I'm curious as to if I should. If you have an opinion, please let me know. :) As always flames welcome here, and also, thank you so much to the people who have stuck with this all the way through. We're almost done! One more chapter, hopefully longer. I'm aiming for twenty thousand words. The last chapter will be up very soon, after update my other story and we'll see how it goes from there. :/ **

**Hope you enjoyed once again! Review? Thanks :)**

**And I'm expecting an angry mob with pitchforks and fire to chase me for what I did to Arthur. I'm sorry! **


	5. Reality: Neat Apartment

**It's official... LAST CHAPTER. ENDING. Ah holy crap. xD Apologies for the long delay, I had been busy, but I'm back. ^^ Something else I should be sorry for is the shortness of this story. It may be about twenty thousand words or so, but it's only five chapters and I have to apologize. In fact maybe I'll do an epilogue to it as an extra chapter or bloopers or something xD Then after that it's on to bigger and better things. Lmfao. I sound like my mother. Thank you to everyone whose followed this story from the start and has stuck through my shit. I really appreciate it. I'm hoping to someday get atleast a hundred reveiws on one of my stories, but that for me is aiming big, lmfao since I only have like .. 15. I'd really appreciate it if I could get to thirty, maybe twenty. **

**It's almost effing done! xD Yay! If I do write an epilogue to this it'll most likely be after a few days or a week since I'll be busy with my other stories too after this. Christopher Nolan needs to make a SEQUEL. Dammit. I already said it but it's so true. Who agrees with me? **

**One more thing: I may have overreacted how Arthur reacts to the previous er... chapter. I'm sorry but I was in that mood, the sad mood, and this shit literally wrote itself. I also ended this a bit crappily, on my opinion. I'm sorry. BE PREPARED to picture Arthur in a really horrid state. You'll know what I mean when you get there. God, I hate myself for picturing him having to look like that :( **

**Thank you to everyone again and enjoy! XD**

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sursumdeorsumphobia<span>**

_(Fear of up and down)_

"Can we start over?"

* * *

><p><strong>(REALITY)<br>The Neat Apartment**

* * *

><p>"...shit, hurry up! He'll be awake in a few minutes! Maybe seconds, dammit! Yusuf! <em>Bloody hell<em>, we don't have time to get a drink, screw your thirst!"

Ariadne frowned, her lips pursing slightly, as she tried to make out whose voice was protruding her ear drums and probably her brain. It took her what seemed a few minutes to figure out it was Eames' voice that was yelling. To Yusuf, her mind told her.

For a few minutes Aradine's mind drifted between levels, and in and out of consiousness, until she came to from the noise of scraping chairs on the floor.

And then she was in someones arms, being carried.

She clenched her eyelids shut for a second before opening them, looking around, realizing she was still in the warehouse. She looked up at the person who was carrying her and saw Eames, with that damned smirk on his face. She decided one of these days she was going to smack it right off of him.

"Morning sunshine." He said, grinning now as he plopped her into her desk's chair, and ran back over to Arthur's desk, who was still unconsious.

She stretched slightly, getting up, watching Eames slam the PASIV shut and run back to Cobb's desk to replace it into it's spot, while Yusuf picked up the chairs they crowded around Arthur's desk with, and put them back at the table. She winced again, rubbing her head. Eames came back over from Cobb's desk, picking up the pieces of tape, chucking them into the trash can.

"Why are you cleaning up so quickly?" She muttered, cracking her neck. Yusuf turned to her, replacing the final chair, and heading back over to Arthur.

"Well, maybe because if Arthur found us all passed out around the PASIV, he would know what we did." Yusuf states matter of factly, checking around the desk before running back into his chemist's corner. Eames headed over to his desk as Yusuf came back out, bag and jacket in hand, bid them goodbye, and shut the door behind him in a hurry.

"Darling, it might be less suspicious if we up and left or atleast pretended to be leaving." As he said this Arthur's eye twitched slightly, before they both opened. Ariadne bit her lip, quickly acting as if pulling on her coat. Eames grabbed his jacket, trying not to glance at Arthur.

Arthur looked around, and then down at his wrist, blankly. He didn't meet neither team member's eyes as he glanced around the warehouse.

Ariadne thought of what she was going to tell Arthur, that he had too much coffee and must of crashed out and they didn't want to disturb him. But as she opened her mouth, Arthur stood up, his back oddly agile. He pulled his briefcase off of the desk, and quietly packed up his things, before heading to the door, closing it behind him without speaking to either Eames or Ariadne, acting as if they weren't even in the room.

The two exchanged worried looks.

Ariadne crept over to the door, creaking it open so she had a good look at the elevators and where Arthur was headed. Eames snuck up behind her watching too.

Arthur headed straight up to the elevator, and stopped a few feet from it, which made Ariadne hold her breath, thinking she might had failed. Just as she was going to head out and talk to him, Arthur's right hand came out and hit the elevator button calmly. Ariadne's eyes widened and she swore she heard Eames suck in a breath.

"Holy _shit._" He whispered from behind her.

The elevator doors opened, and Arthur stepped in turning around, as Ariadne and Eames closes the door to the warehouse again, hoping they weren't seen. Ariadne breathed heavily, watching Eames sigh in relief and lean against the door. Before the elevator doors had shut, she knew she saw something about Arthur's face that was almost sad.. maybe broken. She closed her eyes, biting down harder on her lip.

"We did it." He smiled. Ariadne nodded.

But in the back of her mind, she knew something... something deep inside of Arthur wasn't right.

And it was her fault.

* * *

><p>Ariadne picked up her thin jacket, realizing that the temperature had dropped somewhat, and pulled it on. She watched as Eames cleaned up the rest of the trash, which Ariadne found hard to believe. Eames cleaning?<p>

Never.

He turned to her, heading over to his desk, pulling his papers together.

"We did it, Ariadne. We actually freaking did it!" He smiled happily, which made Ariadne feel better and worse at the same time. She nodded once again.

"I never did get to ask you, what did you use as the idea?" Eames asks, pushing his chair against the desk, pulling his keys out of his pocket. Ariadne looked at Arthur's desk, realizing that he didn't even tuck in his chair, which he always did, before he left. She looked down at her own desk, playing with a small ball of crumpled paper, probably one of her sketches. She shrugged.

"I ..." she bites her lip, shrugging sadly, "When we were in the first level he said that the real Ariadne would never kiss him like I did. So I just used that. I told him bluntly that the real Ariadne would never kiss him like that."

Eames looks at her, his eyes widening slightly.

"B-But, he thought we were projections! Why would he believe the real Ariadne wouldn't.." He trails off. Ariadne shrugs again.

"I guess he really believed I didn't feel the same way." Eames blinks.

"Oh god. That means ... remember what Cobb said? The idea can make you or break you." He slaps a palm to his face, sighing heavily.

"I know.." Ariadne murmurs, half heartedly pulling on her bag and heading towards the door to the warehouse. She turns her head back to Eames, watching him close his eyes, maybe to regain clear thoughts. He opens them, and heads towards her, his fingers gripping the keys tightly.

"Goodnight, Eames..." She said, opening the door, letting Eames close it behind them. By the time he locked it, and turned to bid her goodnight, she was already in the elevator, avoiding his eyes guiltily.

He sighed again.

* * *

><p>Ariadne thought about sending Arthur a text, or calling him, but instantly decided against it, realizing it would just break both of them.<p>

She headed up the stairs to her apartment, after seeing the elevator in her own lobby and feeling sick. She wondered why she had been able to ride the one in the warehouse's building and guessed it was because she wasn't thinking. She didn't think she was afraid of elevators.. just sick of them. She swore she gagged a few times in the lobby a few minutes ago.

Ariadne unlocked her apartment door, slamming it shut behind her, instantly feeling tears run down her face. If this was ruining her, she hated to think what Arthur was like right now. She threw her bag onto the couch, and ditched her jacket, heading straight to the bathroom, aiming for a freezing cold shower.

She wondered how the hell Cobb had dealt with being an Extracter for so long. She'd been an Extracter only one job and she was exhausted. A headache was already pressing it's way into her temple.

Ariadne stipped off her clothes, ripping off her scarf violently and stepped into the shower, running her hands through her slightly sweaty hair.

"What did I do to you, Arthur?" She whispered to herself, stepping out a few minutes later, only half consiously thinking as she dressed and collapsed on her bed, her eyes falling shut.

She risked turning her head to glance at her clock, before groaning and shutting her eyes again.

_11:38 pm._

How the hell had they gone from five hours in the dream to the whole day? Either way, she knew she wouldn't be able to fall asleep yet. She got up again, cursing her aching limbs and headed towards her desk, pulling out her sketchbook, realizing that the team still had to do the car job. She flipped open the pages to her not quite finished second level and grabbed a pencil, biting on the end of it.

She stared at the unfinished sketch for a good ten minutes before cursing out loud multiple times, flinging the book and pencil into the corner of her room. She headed back into the living room, pulling open her bag, and rummaging around for her cell phone.

She flipped it open, now knowing what to expect.

But there was only one missed call from Cobb and a text from Yusuf.

She sighed, reading the text first, getting tired of it the first word. It was just a small paragraph asking how the extraction went and if Arthur had said anything. She sent back a few words;

_Fine, he just left a few minutes after, probably from shock. He used the elevator which is good though._

She then called Cobb, pushing away the thoughts of Arthur and the extraction, trying to focus on what Cobb would say.

"_Hello?" _

"Hey, Cobb. How was the zoo?"

_"It was great. James fed the elephant and Phillipa got a picture with the monkeys. I was going to pop into the warehouse, but no one answered the phone. Did you all head home early?" _

"Yeah. We got some work done, but we were all exhausted." Ariadne bit her lip, drawing a bit of blood, tasting the iron in her mouth.

_"Well that's great. I'll have to get in a bit early tomorrow to make up for things, so I'll see you all then. How's Arthur?" _

Ariadne froze. He doesn't know about the inception.. does he? Her mind screamed.

"W-what?" She stammered, heading Cobb chuckle slightly across the phone.

_"Well when he came in yesterday he was a bit pale and he looked like he hadn't gotten sleep in days. I was just wondering." _

She sighed in relief, closing her eyes, trying to calm her heart beat.

"He's fine. He wasn't as pale, but he's still a bit tired. I'm sure he'll sleep tonight." Hopefully, her mind muttered.

_"Good. I should be going now, I have to put the kids to bed. Good night, Ariadne."_

She bid Cobb goodnight, flipping her phone shut, flinging it onto her open bag. She collapsed at her dining table, holding her head in her hands. After a few minutes the vertigo settled and disspeared, abling Ariadne to stand up and head back towards her bedroom, her eyes very heavy now. She fell onto the bed, her eyes instantly shut as she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Ariadne knew she looked like shit the next day as she headed into the warehouse, in sweatpants and a hoodie. She fell into her desk chair, pulling off her sunglasses, hearing Eames hold back a small laugh. Cobb came over to her, patting her shoulder.<p>

"You all must have been tired as hell. Even Arthur's not here today." He murmured.

Ariadne snapped her head up, her eyes darting to Arthur's desk.

_Empty _desk.

She opened her mouth, feeling sick. Cobb's fingers gripped her shoulder gently, pulling her to look at him. She stared at him blankly, watching his blue eyes dance with worry, and maybe even anxiety.

"Did something happen yesterday? Arthur's never not shown up for work, you've never looked this bad, and even Eames seems a bit less happy than he usually is. Are you sure nothing's going on? I'm worried, Ariadne." He said, and Ariadne just continued to stare at him, her mouth opening and closing again. She was going to make up a lie of some sort, when she heard an accented voice come from behind her.

"Cobb.. Arthur wasn't well. If you didn't know before." Eames says, pulling up a chair to Ariadne's desk. Ariadne had a sense of deja vu as he did.

Yusuf came out and leaned against the wall near Cobb, who frowned.

"Wasn't well? What do you mean?"

Ariadne bites her lip, playing with her hoodie zipper. "Cobb, Arthur had a fear of elevators." Cobb's frown deepens.

"Since when? I'm confused." Eames lets out a sigh, closing his eyes.

"Second level of the Fischer job, Arthur had to blow up the elevator to give us the kick, and well.. he can't ... _couldn't _go near an elevator."

"Couldn't?" Yusuf nod's at Cobb's expression.

"So Yusuf, Ariadne and I decided to perform inception on Arthur, to get rid of his phobia, because he couldn't go to anyone about it. We did it yesterday, while you were out, because we .. we were worried that you didn't know or that Mal would still be exisitent somewhere in your mind. We used one of Yusuf's sedatives and only aimed for two levels."

Cobb's mouth drops, and Eames shrugs. Yusuf continues the story, telling what happened on the first level, then Eames, and finally Ariadne with the third level. Cobb sways slightly, trying to grasp the information as he grips the back of Ariadne's chair.

"So... he loves you.. and you got rid of the phobia and now..." Ariadne nods. He sighs loudly, closing his eyes.

"Well... that would explain why Arthur isn't at work today I guess. Should we go and see if he's okay?" Yusuf asks, turning to his quiet teammates. Cobb shakes his head gently.

"I think we should give him a day or two to get his mind sorted out, he's been through alot, more than you and Eames, even more than Ariadne."

Eames nods in agreement, as does Yusuf. The three men look to Ariadne. She looks up at them, letting out a small sigh.

"Okay.."

* * *

><p>The next day, the team had a meeting in the warehouse. They crowded around the covered whiteboard, trying to focus on the notes.<p>

Trying so hard to ignore the one teammember missing.

Arthur.

* * *

><p>The second day, Ariadne chose to go out with Yusuf and buy some supplies. She needed drawing materials and he needed chemical materials. They headed out to the big whole saler store in the midst of the city.<p>

Eames went out to tail the mark for one last time before the big job.

Cobb considered asking for an extension on days before the job, but he knew it wasn't possible. He let out a sigh, hoping Arthur would be back in the next few days.

* * *

><p>After a week without the Point Man, the job day was coming up close. In a few days, if Arthur didn't show, Cobb would have to consider having Eames do his job or even hiring a Point man for this specific job. He didn't want to do that.<p>

He wondered how many missed calls Arthur had on his phone from Eames, Yusuf and himself.

He wondered if Ariadne had called or texted Arthur in the past week.

* * *

><p>It was three days before the big job day, when Ariadne stood up suddenly in the meeting, and stormed over to her desk. Eames raised an eyebrow, and Yusuf, pulled his glasses down his nose to look at her. Cobb looked up from his book, watching as she threw her personal items into her bag, and threw on her coat.<p>

"Where are you going, darling?" Eames asked. The three men exchanged confused glances.

Ariadne pulled out her keys, and stopped in front of the warehouse door, turning her head to them almost angrily.

There was a harsh tone in her voice when she spoke, laced with sadness and guilt. She slammed the door behind her.

"To get our Arthur back."

_My _Arthur, she thought to herself.

* * *

><p>Ariadne reached the street, and stopped, not knowing which way to go. She clenched her eye shut, trying to remember where Arthur had said he was staying. She ran through the team's addresses, before finally remembering Arthur had said he rented a fancy apartment across the city.<p>

She headed towards the left, deciding to walk the way, hoping the fresh air would help her decide what she was going to say or do.

She passed about ten couples, holding hands, or their arms around each other and couldn't help but growl as they sauntered away.

"Dammit." She cursed multiple times as she checked her watch, realizing it was only one in the afternoon, yet the sky claimed it was going to rain badly in a few minutes. She cursed herself also for deciding to walk to his apartment. About ten minutes later she was soaked to the bone and had just arrived inside the building as she tried to also remember what number he was. She shook slightly from the cold as she approached the door 913.

Ironicly, the same number in the dream level hotel.

She pushed the thoughts away, stepping up to the door. She pulled her hoodie closer to her, knocking gently.

"Arthur?" She called gently, when there was no answer. She tried again, knocking a little louder. Ariadne frowned.

"ARTHUR DAMMIT! PLEASE!"

She banged on the door, kicking it in saddness. Tears streamed down her face, as she coughed, knowing she was close to hypothermia now. Shivering, she pulled her hood up and hugged herself, turning to the elevators, when she head the lock click. For a second she thought she was just being disillusional, until she heard the door creak open.

She turned around, to see the worst sight she had ever seen, it literally made her want to be sick right there and then.

Arthur held the door open with one of his arms, which was splattered with a few drops of blood. His usual clean and young looking face was blackened around the eyes, and looked ten years older. His cheeks were pale and hollow and his usual bright amber eyes were a dull burgandy. She could tell that his nails, which were usually clean cut and healthy were now bitten to a point, and were red as if he had clawed at something. His usual gelled back hair was wet and hung in his eyes limply.

His usual attire was nothing like what he was wearing either. The rumpled grey shirt he was wearing was damp and she could tell he had slept in it for a few days at the least. His cotton pants were also stained with droplets of blood.

Ariadne gasped, holding back what little lunch she forced herself to eat.

"Oh... my.. god.. Arthur-" She choked back a lump in her throat, gripping her hand to her mouth. Arthur said nothing, only pulled back from the door and headed back into his apartment, leaving the door open for her.

She put her hand against the door, trying to regain her balance, as she walked in, shutting the door behind her.

His apartment, as expected was very neat and tidy, with hints of what his personality was like. But unfortunately the couch in the living room, a lovely black leather number, was rumpled and filled with a pillow and blanket. She could make out small blood drops on his pillow and on the glass coffee table too. She stares at the glass alchohol bottles scattered on the table, and winces. She watched as Arthur collapsed onto the couch, and it was only then when she realized even though before he was tall and lean, but muscled, now he was just skin and bones.

"What happened to you?" Ariadne whispered, watching him clutch his head in his hands.

He still said nothing, as she dropped her bag on his tile floor, taking off her shoes too as she padded over onto the carpet of his living room. She held out her hand as if to stroke his hair, before he let out a deep throaty cough, and she realized where the blood came from. He splattered tiny drops onto his knees, and onto his white carpet.

Ariadne blinked back tears, biting her lip. She headed towards the kitchen, or what she guessed was it, and grabbed the nearest towel, wetting it. She hurried back out into the living room, gently pushing Arthur to lay back on his couch. She wiped the blood off of his carpet, her back to him.

"I don't know." He finally answered, his voice hoarse and unlike his usual tone. Her eyes watered as she turned to him, dabbing his blood stained jaw and mouth. He didn't look at her as she did, but stared at the picture framed on the wall.

The picture of their team.

"When was the last time you ate, Arthur?" she asked gently, staring at the blood drops on his pants.

"Twelve days." She clenched her eyes shut. He did not turn his head to her, only his eyes.

"I had a dream, two weeks ago. Three different places, and everyone I love you. I always have", he chuckles bitterly, "but my image of you in the dream told me that the real Ariadne didn't love me back. And I believed myself. For some reason it really screwed me up. How stupid am I, I actually believe my subconsious. How the hell couldn't I?"

"Arthur, I do lov-" He cuts her off.

"I'm coughing up blood because I haven't eaten and everything I drink comes back up. It's messing up my lungs." He says coldly. She grips the towel in her hand, feeling the tears come down her face, and the lump in her throat worsen.

"Fuck, Arthur! I planted that _damned _idea! Don't you see? How can you be so stupid! We did it... We did it to get rid of your phobia, DAMMIT!" She screams into his face, sobbing now. He stares at her blankly.

"I was dreaming that you didn't love me, and I was being disillusional-" She slaps him.

"We performed inception on you to get you to stop being afraid of elevators, and we had an idea planned out dealing with your mother, but it didn't work out so I had to ... I..." Ariadne sobs, leaning her head into the cool couch, gripping the leather.

"I fucking love you with all my heart, Arthur! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

She feels his hand stroke her matted hair as she lifts up her head, watching his eyes bore into her own. She tells him everything from when she was first talking to Eames to when she told the team she was going to get him back. His eyes scan her face, as his lips open and close, his chest hardly moving. She feels the hypothermia taking over her body as her head spins with vertigo. She holds back her food once more.

Ariadne reaches out, wrapping her arms around Arthur's neck, pulling him towards her.

He doesn't move for a few minutes before his lean arms finally wrap themselves around her waist, pulling her ever closer, if possible.

"Can we start over?" She whispers, tasting her blood in her mouth, realizing she has bitten her lip. She inhales his musky scent, which, no matter if he is rumpled and screwed up, still remains the same cologne's strong scent, with a hint of vodka, which is expected.

"I could never say no to you." He mumbles against her hair, and she shivers again, a cough forming in her throat. She pulls back gently, coughing into her hand, clutching her chest with her other hand. Ariadne winces.

"Do you want me to make us something hot?" She asks, watching Arthur lean his head back on the couch, watching her with worry. He nods weakly.

She smiles weakly back and gets up, heading towards the kitchen, pulling off her hoodie, shivering still. She finds two cans of tomato soup in his cabinet and a saucepan. She warms up the soup, closing her eyes, trying to get rid of the vertigo. She also tries to recall what just happened. She opens a few cabinets and drawers finally finding some spoons and mugs. She shivers deeply, coughing as she is about to pour out the soup.

Ariadne feels a blanket being wrapped around her shoulders. She leans back against Arthur, pouring out the soup, silently thanking him.

He leads her over towards the couch and she sits down next to him, curling her legs under her and leaning closer to him for the heat. She gently clinks her mug with his, as he stares at her, his hands gripping the china.

"To new beginnings?" She inquires weakly, warming up her hands with the mug. Arthur nods.

She leans down to plant a small kiss on his lips, before pulling back, as he clinks their mugs again.

"To new beginnings." He agrees.

* * *

><p>"Can we start over?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>THE END.<br>XXXXX**

* * *

><p><strong>AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW <strong>

**E****veryone happy?**

**Thank you so much for the support! :) Hope you all enjoyed this very much, please Review! Thank you all. **


	6. Epilogue: Populated Apartment

**Since you guys really wanted, almost demanded an ending (epilogue thingy) for this story, I thought what the hell? Might as well. :) I owe you guys so much for following this story and reviewing it, that ... **

**You guys get your epilogue! :) Try not to devour it, eh? I'm aiming for 25 reviews. Help out? Thanks :) Enjoyy! This might be a bit humored and slightly sappy xD I'm a romantic at heart, lmfao. **

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sursumdeorsumphobia<span>**

_(Fear of up and down) _

"To the second best Extractor, our own French lady, Ariadne."

* * *

><p><strong>(REALITY)<br>The Populated Apartment**

* * *

><p>"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"<p>

"Aw, you guys you didn't have to, I'm only twenty-five-"

"Shut it, darling, you deserve this."

Ariadne looked at her broken down door and lock, smiling at the men in front of her. Arthur smiled, leaning down to kiss her lips, while she looked around at her team. Yusuf and Eames were carrying a cake between them and Cobb held a pile of presents in his arms. Arthur put his hands in his pockets.

"Was this really nessecary?"Ariadne chuckled, looking at the wandering eyes. Eames let out a loud laugh, clutching his end of the cake.

"Well of course! You helped Arthur get over his phobia remember?" Ariadne's smile dropped partially.

"And I helped break him." She reminded the Brit sadly. Arthur reached out to grasp her hand gently, rubbing his thumb over the back of it.

"Stop being such a lump of mash, we're here to be happy today! We even stopped by to pick up a guest.." Eames trails off, as Cobb moves aside. Ariadne stares at Saito, cracking into a grin. He hugs her, pulling back, looking around. Ariadne laughs.

"Saito! What the hell are you doing here?" Saito shrugs.

"I bought the building." He says smugly.

* * *

><p>Ariadne sits next to Arthur on the couch, as Eames and Yusuf huff, lifting the cake onto the coffee table. Ariadne sits forward, squinting at the chicken scratch writing trying to read it. She frowns.<p>

"Eames did you write this?" Said man looks at her guiltily.

"_Happie Berthday Ariadneey_- What the hell! You didn't even spell my name right?" Eames looks at her again, as she continues to read it.

"_The Sekond best Extrackter in teh wourld_?" Eames blushes, letting out an awkward laugh. Arthur chuckles from beside Ariadne, reading the writing too.

"Your spelling really is versatile, Eames." He comments, watching as the Brit opens his mouth to curse. Cobb cuts him off with his hand, raising his glass, turning around to the team, smiling gently. Arthur does so too, as Yusuf and Saito. Eames grumbles, before Cobb slaps his chest, making Eames raise up his glass, sighing.

"To the second best Extractor, our own French lady, Ariadne." They all toast, and Ariadne blushes, looking down. Yusuf stabs twenty five candles around Eames writing, lighting them one by one. Ariadne smiles, as the team starts to sing the birthday song.

They finish, and she blows out the candles, wishing for ... **(A/N: You make up what she wishes for. ;) )**

They cut the cake, and Ariadne sits back down between Arthur and Cobb, leaning slightly towards the Point Man, who chuckles, stabbing a piece of cake with his fork. Eames grins at them through a mouthful of bright red cake.

"PRESENT TIME!"

* * *

><p>"She should open my present first."<p>

"No, mine."

"She's my girlfriend, Eames."

"Well she's my daughter! In theory..."

"Eff you all. She lives under my roof. I own this building. She should open mine first."

Everyone turns to Saito, chuckling. He grins, shoving an envelope at Ariadne, nodding at her thank you's. She tears it open, falling into Arthur's shoulder, laughing as she reads the paper. Arthur chuckles, trying to read what is says, but she holds it to her chest, grinning.

"Thanks, Saito." She leans over to peck his cheek. He nods, as Cobb raises an eyebrow.

"What'd he get you? A country?" Cobb questions sarcasticly, and Araidne grins.

"Sort of. It's a small island outside of Hawaii, and it's a lease to have a small vacation home built, annnndd I get to be the designer! There's also an airline ticket for two."

Eames wriggles his eyebrows. "Looks like Ariadne and I will be traveling out to deisgn a house, right love?" Ariadne bites her lip, shaking her head, a small blush coming to her cheeks.

"Sorry Eames but.. uhm I think I'll be going with Arthur." The said man blushes, leaning into Ariadne. Eames huffs sarcasticly, shoving a huge box into her face.

Ariadne unwraps the box, chuckling, as she pulls out a very heavy pillow, and a pair of headphones. She raises an eyebrow at Eames who just shrugs.

"If your sleeping with Arthur, or going to, you'll need these, he snores like a-"

"Shut it, Eames! I do not!"

Ariadne blushes, kissing Eames' cheek, successfully shutting him up for a minute and turns to Arthur's red self, kissing his lips. He wraps his arm around her waist, leaning his lips to her ear.

"I swear I don't snore." He mutter sexily. Ariadne blushes more, giggling. Eames makes a gagging noise. Ariadne hits him with the pillow, putting his gift next to Saito's. "Whose next?" She looks at the three remaning men, smiling happily.

Yusuf hands get a small box, gingerly, taking a sip of his wine. Ariadne looks down at it, tilting her head.

"It goes with Cobb's gift, sort of." Yusuf smiles meekly. Ariadne nods, smiling back. She gently tears open the paper, smiling at what she sees. She pulls out the set of professional pencils staring at them.

"Awh! You guys are awesome! Thank you, Yusuf!" She gets up, hugging the Chemist, her pencils still clutched in her hands. Cobb taps her shoulder, and Ariadne pulls back, sitting back down, as he hands her a bigger box, bigger than Eames, setting it on her lap. She smirks.

"Like Yusuf said, it goes with the pencils. I wish Phillipa, Miles and James were here today too, they chipped in. Unfortunately though they're on vacation in Paris." He looks at Ariadne meekly, who just shrugs, giving Cobb a big hug and a kiss on the head. She sits back down, ripping at the paper, screaming out happily at the art easel under the paper.

"Ohmygod! This is the really expensive one I saw in the art shop down here! God, Thank you Cobb! Thank you so much! Tell Miles, James and Phillipa I said thank you too! And hug them all! How did you even afford it?" Cobb grins, waving a hand at her, brushing the question away.

"It was worth it."

She gently sets it down, kissing Cobb again on his cheek. Eames clears his throat from the chair next to the couch.

"How come he gets two kisses, darling? That's hardly fair." Ariadne laughs, shaking her head as a small box is plopped onto her lap. It's only then that she realizes that Arthur is the only one left. She turns to him, finding him blushing madly.

* * *

><p>She looks down at the burgandy wrapping paper and bow, gently pulling it off. She unwraps the box, finding a small jewelery box. She opens the lid, saying nothing, her mouth wide open.<p>

She stares at the dainty necklace, a silver number with a small key charm in the middle. On the top of the key is a small heart shaped ruby. She looks up at Arthur, who pulls the necklace out the box, pulling her hair out of the way and clasps it around her neck. Ariadne fingers the key, her eyes still wide.

"It's beautiful.. Arthur." The rest of the team lets out a small aw, and continues to as Ariadne leans forward, planting a big kiss on Arthur's lips, tangling her hands into his slicked back hair. Eames coughs into his hand, muttering "get some, Arthur!". Cobb smacks Eames as Ariadne pulls away, a smile on her face. Arthur kisses her forehead, as Ariadne gently strokes the necklace again.

"Well, darling? Don't you want to know why Arthur picked out a key?"

Ariadne frowns slightly, tilting her head at Arthur, who glares at Eames, sighing.

"Why a key?" Even I'm curious." Saito mutters, watching Ariadne, who nods in agreement. Eames cracks a grin, leaning back in his chair. Arthur pulls at his tie, loosening it, and unbuttons the top of his shirt. Ariadne blushes, watching him, as he pulls the shirt to the side, revealing a small tatoo of a heart shaped lock, right over his chest, where his actual heart is. He looks away, slightly embarrassed, as Ariadne stares at it, blushing deeper.

"H-huh?" She makes out, as Arthur rebuttons his shirt, and pulls his tie straight again. Eames grins from next to her.

"Well, darling, a few days ago, Arthur got that done. I guess he didn't want you finding out about it until... the time was right, if you know what I mean." Eames wriggles his eyebrows, making Arthur and Ariadne blush deeper.

"You can't have a key without a lock to go with it." Cobb murmurs, smiling, as does Yusuf. Saito cracks a perverted grin, and Eames joins in.

Ariadne searches Arthur's face. "Is this true, Arthur?" He looks away again, nodding ever so slightly. Ariadne squeals, kissing his face again and again, gripping his cheeks. He wraps his arms around her steadying himself. For a few minutes the other gifts and other teammates are forgotten, as Ariadne pulls away, smiling widely at Arthur.

"Thank you so much." She murmurs, before turning to the table, looking at the leftover cake and unopened wine bottle. She picks it up, aiming at Eames. Eames gets up, raising his hands, feigning shock.

"What did I do?" Ariadne grins.

"Really, _darling,_" she mocks him, grinning wider, "if you hadn't have revealed that, it would have made a nice present to suddenly discover." She pops the bottle and the cork flies from the glass, hitting Eames square in the stomach. He crouches over, muttering curses, and the team laughs.

"A nice surprise to discover in Hawaii one night." Araidne murmurs, and only Arthur hears her. The two blush.

* * *

><p>"You really are a party pooper, darling." Eames moans, holding an icepack to his slightly bruised navel. Araidne smirks in victory, leaning against the counter, as Cobb, Yusuf, and Saito talk in the living room.<p>

"I could say the same to you, Eames." Arthur smacks Eames on the shoulder as he passes and leans on the counter next to Ariadne.

"Agreed." He glares at the Brit. Eames pouts.

"I guess it would have been very ... _arousing_ for you to have discovered it in a very passionate moment.." Arthur punches Eames in the stomach, earning a groan from the crouched over male.

"Alright alright I'm done, god, darling. You're so mean." Eames gets up and waddles **(A/N: Lmfao. Waddles. Picture that xD)** back towards the living room to join the conversation among the men, leaving Arthur and Ariadne in the kitchen. Arthur stands next to her, watching her face.

"I was going to ask how you were doing, but I guess it's pretty obvious.." Ariadne chuckles, watching Arthur blush, and his ears redden.

"I uh.. I'm good-" He clears his throat before Ariande cuts him off, presing a kiss to his lips, backing him up against the counter gently. He grips her waist as her fingers pull at his shirt, fingering right where the tatoo is.

"I love you, Arthur." She pulls away, resting her head where her fingers were, listening to his heartbeat.

"I love you too, Ariadne." He kisses her head, pulling her flush against him.

"Hawaii huh?" Arthur chuckles, as Araidne blushes and is about to nod, before Eames cuts them off.

"Oi! Lovebirds! Saito's got a job for us!" Eames yells from the kitchen. Arthur kises her lips again, before pulling her into the livingroom, plopping down on the couch next to her. Ariadne leans into Arthur's shoulder, crossing her arms and raises an eyebrow at Eames. He holds his icepack, slightly hunched over in his chair.

"What is it?" Eames grins, as Saito sits forward, a business like expression on his face.

"My girlfriend right now, Lisa.. she has this fear of small spaces.. and-" Both Araidne and Arthur cut him off at the same time.

"NO!"

Eames grins.

DEJA VU.

* * *

><p>"To the second best Extractor, our own French lady, Ariadne."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Seriously THE END now. xD<strong>

**xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? It's finally over *tears* but it was a great story, I enjoyed writing it, and I hoped you enjoyed reading it. I'll post more INception stories soon. Keep track of me. :) <strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it all! Review? Again thanks :) xxx**


End file.
